Tempted by Fate: A Serpent's Requiem
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Lucius was once a nice guy who fell in love with the pure and lovely Molly Weasley. Snape and Lily were once almost inseparable. See what really happened to these couples. Eventual SS/HG HP/HG & LM/MW Jumps back and forth bw present and marauder.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm really sorry Severus. You were good to me you know, but for the greater good…you know how that goes."

Harry and Hermione watched as Nagini sank his fangs into Snape's neck before his master returned him to his barrier. Voldemort stepped over Snape's convulsing body and picked up the wand that had fallen from Snape's robe. Voldemort shrugged his shoulders before exiting the room. When Harry was sure that Voldemort was gone, he quietly entered the room from the small passageway after quietly sliding a small crate to the side; the crate which had been concealing their presence along with the invisibility cloak. He ran over to Snape, Hermione quickly following behind and dropped to his knees.

"Pro…Professor?" Harry asked weakly. "Please…are you alright?"

Snape opened his eyes weakly to find Harry kneeling at his side and Hermione standing over him, tears streaming down her face. He smiled weakly before grabbing hold to Harry's shirt.

"Harry…", Snape started to mumble, but he dropped his head onto the wooden floor, no longer able to hold himself up. Hermione dropped to his side and started to shake him softly.

"Professor? Professor please…please wake up!" she cried.

"Hermione…Hermione look!" She looked down and saw something blue and sparkling leaking onto the floor from Snape's ear.

"T…t…take…it…Harry," Snape whispered.

He let out a soft groan and twisted his face in pain. Hermione grabbed Snape's hand and laid her head on his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Snape's eyes fluttered open once more to meet Harry's, who just as quickly turned away trying to hold back tears as he collected the blue substance into a small bottle that he had been carrying around. Snape ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and she quickly sat up, staring at him with red, puffy eyes that were now swollen from all the crying.

"What…did I…tell you…about…that…silly crying?" he asked her through labored breaths. Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead before resting her head against his chest once more. Snape took one last look at Harry, who was now staring at a blank spot on the floor before whispering "I love you" in Hermione's ear. Hermione sat up and stared at Snape. His eyes were shut and he was no longer breathing.

"Pro…professor?" she asked weakly. "Stop…playing games! This is not the time for games!" She placed her hands on his side and began to shake him. "No…wake up! You can't do this to me! You can't…you can't leave me! You promised me…you promised you'd always be there…" Hermione felt a pair of arms drape around her, pulling her away from him.

"Come on Hermione. He's…he's gone…there's nothing we can…"

"NO HARRY! IT CAN'T BE! HE CAN'T BE GONE! HE PROMISED ME…!"

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

**4 Years Earlier... **

**--**

**--**

**-- **

"HARRY!" Hermione ran and threw her arms around him, both of them almost falling on the sidewalk from the impact.

"Uh…Hermione…you're cutting off…my circulation," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you!" she exclaimed. Harry grinned before turning to best mate.

"You know I'd give you hug Harry but I don't think I'm your type."

"Oh Ronald…Anyway Harry tell us about last night. The Night Bus? What was it like?" They traveled through Hogsmead as Harry recounted the events of the night before, explaining to them about how he had accidentally blown up his aunt.

"Accident my ass mate," Ron replied grinning. "You know you've probably been dreaming of that one for years."

"Yeah well, maybe but still…they didn't give me a warning or anything. The last time something like this happened, those idiots at the ministry tried to sack me for something Dobby did."

"Yeah well that elf's not real bright and I see your point. Maybe they've taken a liking to you Harry. Let's see, it's been three whole months since you've gotten into any kind of trouble," Ron said thoughtfully.

"You ugly git," Harry replied, chunking a dung bomb at him. All three laughed as they turned a corner stopping in front of Honeydukes.

"You guys up for a drink?" They turned to see Fred and George standing behind them, looking about as innocent as usual. "By the way Harry, it's good to see you."

"Thanks Fred." Fred threw his hands into the air rolling his eyes at Harry in the process.

"I'm George. Damn Harry, you're about as bad as Molly," George replied, pointing a finger at Harry as to reprimand him.

"Oh you guys, let's go inside." They laughed as they followed Hermione into Honeydukes. She stopped dead in her tracks and tried turning to leave, but bumped into Ron instead.

"Hermione, why are you…?"

"Well, well, if it isn't the ugly muggle and her sad little ducklings?" Ron pushed Hermione out the way, now standing toe to toe with Draco Malfoy.

"Why don't you piss off before I have to hurt you."

"Well, well, little Weasley, seems you finally got some backbone. You know, just last term you had me worried. I thought maybe you were on your way to becoming Arthur Junior, lover of all things idiot and muggle but…" Ron took a swing at Malfoy but Fred grabbed him just in time as Malfoy easily side-stepped his punch.

"Hey bro, chill out man. It's just little Malfoy. Besides, you're the one who should be surprised. We now know he can speak up when he's not surrounding by his own personal safety squad." Malfoy scowled before turning his attention to Harry.

"Don't even think about having a go at me today Malfoy," Harry replied, glaring angrily at him as his hand clutched his wand.

"_Please_, as if I'd bother with you at a time like this. Besides, I think it's much more amusing reading about your sad life in the Daily Prophet. That will give us Slytherin's something to laugh about everyday at the start of term…that is, if you're not already dead by then."

"What the hell are you going on about Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Tell me what the hell…"

"Now, now Draco let the poor Potter boy alone." Lucius Malfoy walked over towards them, standing ominously behind his son. "As you can see dear Draco, he has no idea what you are talking about and as much as I would love to see the pain stricken look upon his face when he finds out, it is not our place to let such news slip." Harry took a step towards Draco but Lucius had quickly pulled out his wand and it was now pointed directly at Harry's heart.

"Potter, I don't think you want to take another step towards my son." His icy stare loomed over the group as they stood there silently, no one daring to speak. Before Lucius could even think to utter another word, he felt a wand tip on the back of his head.

"If I were you, I'd point that wand somewhere else Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

**AN:** _Okay. So here is the intro to the story that has been racking my brain for several weeks now. I really need to find something else to occupy my brain in New Testament, otherwise I will have too many stories! Uh...yeah so here's a fair warning--I will not be updating this one as quickly as some of my others. Why you may ask? That's because this story is going to take a while for me to finish and I need time to get things just the way I want them--you know, think things through. Plus, I have some others that I need to finish. Also, I know this chapter was short but I never make my intros long. That gives my readers time to decide whether or not to stick with it or not. Now go review. That is all. -grins-_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius lowered his wand and turned to face a red-faced Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur…I don't see how this concerns you."

"It concerns me when you're pointing a wand at one of my own."

"I do believe I was aiming at Harry and not one of your red-headed…"

"Harry is a close friend of the family; almost like another son to me and when you mess with him you mess with me," Arthur snapped, now pointing his wand in Lucius's face.

"Gentleman, what seems to be the problem here?" Both men turned to see the minister of magic working his way through the huddle past Hermione and a sick looking Ron. "What ever is the matter here?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Malfoy here?" Arthur hissed, still holding up his wand.

"I would answer minister but I'm afraid that Arthur's wand might go off and do me in," Lucius said calmly, never taking his eyes off of Arthur. Mr. Weasley lowered his wand as Fudge looked nervously between the two of them. He threw up his hands in an exasperated tone before speaking.

"Gentlemen, now is not the time for public displays of affection. I'm sure you two love each other dearly but can you please control yourselves! We all should be hunting down a mad man but instead we are pointing wands at one another, trying to do each other in. Have you forgotten what has happened…?"

"How can we forget?" Arthur said dryly. "Seems to me that's all the Prophet can write about these days."

"Are you forgetting about dear old Potter?" Lucius interjected. "Just the other day, the Prophet had a long write up about how Sirius Black…"

"Who's Sirius Black?" Fudge jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. Apparently he hadn't noticed him standing there.

"Oh, hello…Ha…Harry. How are you?" he asked nervously, extending a hand for Harry to shake.

"Uh…I'm fine, but what's this about Sirius Black and why are people still writing about me in the Daily Prophet? I thought that the incident from school last term was…"

"Oh quite the contrary Mr. Potter, you are still very much the popular one, especially now that Black…"

"That's enough Lucius! That will not be discussed here!" Fudge looked around the shop nervously, for it had become quieter than usual since he arrived on the scene. Lucius shrugged his shoulders before tapping Draco on the shoulder.

"Let's go son. I do believe we've worn out our welcome. Good day minister. I shall be seeing you soon enough." He nodded towards Fudge as he pushed his way through the twins and out of Honeydukes. They all let out a sigh of relief as the Malfoys left.

"Damn it Fred! Why'd you have to pull old Ronald away? I would have loved to see him land one on the pretty boy. Can you imagine what Lucius's face would have been like if poor old Draco got bloodied up?" Fred and Ron laughed, not noticing the serious conversation taking place between Harry and Fudge.

"Minister? Are you going to…?"

"Not now Harry. I'll fill you in when we get back to the burrow," Arthur cut in. "Well minister, if that is all then we'll be on our way…"

"Actually Arthur, I wanted a quick word if you don't mind…alone." Harry frowned but took the hint and left to join the others who were now headed to the counter to order drinks. When Fudge was sure that Harry was out of listening range, he began to speak softly to Arthur.

"Uh, Arthur…I'm a bit concerned."

"Really? Why is that?" he asked.

"Well…I just…I don't think you ought to let Harry know about Black."

"Why not?" he asked indignantly. "He's almost a grown man you know. Things like this I think he ought to know, especially since it concerns his safety…"

"Well that's what I mean."

"I don't follow." Fudge sighed as he ushered Arthur near the front entrance of Honeydukes.

"Harry…based on his track record, is just like his father James. If he knew about Black then I fear he may actually go looking for him and that's not good. I mean, I hear Harry is a damn good wizard but he's no where near strong enough to take on Black and you know it!"

Arthur looked towards the ceiling. What Fudge was saying had some truth to it—no, it all was true. Harry just may go after Black and being the loyal friends that they are, Ron and Hermione would join him, risking their lives as well. After contemplating this for a moment, he finally nodded in agreement.

"I won't tell him."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Good. I knew I could count on you Arthur."

"What about Lucius and Draco? I'm sure the next chance they get they'll…"

"I'll take care of it," Fudge said waving a hand in the air. "Even the Malfoys have rules to follow. Anyway, I must be off. I need to get to Azkaban and check up on some things. Good day Arthur." Fudge tipped his hat before leaving the building.

---------

---

---------

"Well you guys…"

"Well you guys…"

"We would stay and have our drinks with you, but…"

"But duty calls for a good clean con and…"

"Alright you two! I wish you wouldn't do that," Hermione said rolling her eyes. Fred and George looked at her and winked before running off to join their friend Lee Jordan, who had just made his way towards the counter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now seated in a nice booth near the entrance of Honeydukes, now enjoying sandwiches and pumpkin juice for their lunch.

"You know, one of these days mum and dad are going to catch them in the act."

"What exactly did they mean by 'con'?" Hermione asked, frowning towards the twins.

"Well, you see…Fred and George have this ridiculous idea of owning their own shop some day. Well…maybe not too far out but anyway, they spent the entire summer inventing new products that could put Zonkos to shame. Percy—right old git—confiscated most of it, but what's left of it, needs testing. I suppose Lee is about to find out how good—or bad—some of their products are."

"Oh wow. I should have known…_Harry_?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Zonko's is…"

"You weren't listening. Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione reached out and touched his hand.

"I'm just feeling…anxious. People are keeping things from me and I don't like it. What has the Prophet been saying about me all summer and what does it have to do with that Black fellow?" He slammed his cup down on the table and looked around for Mr. Weasley. He spotted him sitting at a small round table near the counter all alone with his hands folded as if he were praying. Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous looks before taking sips of their drinks.

"You two…know something?" Harry asked softly, slowly turning his head to face the two of them.

"No…not really," Ron winced, "only the few things that I've heard dad whispering to mum about."

"Like…"

"Apparently, Sirius Black is some mad man who murdered a whole bunch of muggles a few years ago earning himself a one way ticket to Azkaban. They say when he was taken by the ministry, he laughed the entire time like some demented person. Anyway, he broke out of Azkaban a few weeks ago which is why dad looks so drained over there."

"But I thought no one could…"

"That's the mystery Harry, and the reason why people have been acting strange," Hermione added thoughtfully. "No one has ever been able to escape Azkaban. Sirius is the first to ever do such a thing. I'm pretty sure that's got Fudge worried."

"Yeah, dad's been having to work over time…not getting a whole lot of sleep lately."

"Yeah, so what does it all have to do with me?"

"I don't know…maybe he's like some old you-know-who supporter."

"Could be Ronald but for now let's hold all speculation. Harry, I don't think you should worry too much. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

------------------------------------

* * *

Draco walked around the shop as his father purchased his school books. He was still horribly pissed that the minister showed up when he did. _Would have been quite the show… My father being the one to do Potter in... _He chuckled as he turned over a few books on a nearby shelf. He was about to kick another shelf down when he heard a voice that he'd heard once or twice before. At the counter where his father was lurking he spotted a a short red-head glaring up at his father. _Ginny_. He watched as she stood toe to toe with his father, not letting his luminous auror intimidate her in the least.

"Why Ginny, are you sure you can afford all those? From what I hear, it's been quite a while since Arthur's been able to provide for your family."

"Whatever Lucious," Ginny snapped, never taking her eyes off him.

"It's Mr. Malfoy to you missy."

"As if I'd ever respect a rich a snob like you." She smiled sweetly before turning to pay for her things.

"Why you insolent little…"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius quickly turned to see an angry Mrs. Weasley standing there with one hand on her hip and the other clutching her wand.

"Molly, how nice it is to see you."

"Drop the act. Now what were you saying to my daughter?" Lucius stood there for a moment, her words ringing in his ears. _My daughter…_

"Oh nothing Molly. I was just…teaching her proper mannerisms. Clearly Arthur…"

"Don't you dare speak of my husband. You're not worthy…" Molly stopped mid-sentence and cursed under her breath.

"I see," he said softly. "So where _is_ your husband?"

"I don't know."

"Then how is he doing these days?"

"Fine, not that you care…"

"Not at all about him."

Molly looked up curiously and met his eyes for a brief second before turning away at the sound of a smooth female voice. Molly looked up to see Narcissa strutting across the room looking very out of place in her long, black cocktail dress with a black and white fur. _It's the middle of summer and she's wearing that?! _She fling her long, bleach blonde hair aside before frowning up at her husband, who was now looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Lucius darling, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Narcissa soon noticed Molly standing there and scoffed. "Honey, why are you socializing with these…these people."

"Tell your husband to stay away from my children and then you won't have to worry about us socializing with the likes of you."

"Lucius sweety, can we leave now? I'm feeling a bit disgraced standing here next to a dog."

"Now now Cissy…" Lucius started but Molly cut him off.

"Why don't you say what you mean or are you too afraid?"

"Excuse me?" Narcissa asked, raising both of her finely waxed, thin eyebrows.

"If you wanted to call me a bitch, then why not go for it instead of trying to be slick?"

"People like me don't use such vulgarities…"

"That's funny coming from the slut of Slytherin."

"Why you little…" Narcissa drew back and slapped Molly across the face, leaving a huge red mark. Molly drew her arm back but before she could make contact with Narcissa's face, Lucius stood between them, holding Molly back.

"Lucius, let me go!" Molly screamed while waving her arms madly.

"Calm down! I'll let you go if you promise to…" His words were cut short by Ginny who decided she could no longer stand the sight of the Malfoys.

"Get your filthy hands off my mother!" Ginny shouted. She had her wand pointed straight at Narcissa's face. "I'd hate to mess up _Cissy's_ pretty little face but I will. I know just the spell to make big green boils…" Narcissa immediately shielded her face before running towards the exit. Ginny laughed as she grabbed her books and headed towards the exit, leaving Lucius and Molly alone.

"Are you…alright?" Lucius asked.

"I'm fine now go away. You should be getting home to take care of your Cissy Poo. I'm sure she's in far worst condition than I am." Lucius placed his hand on Molly's shoulder but she jerked away. "Don't touch me. Just go…please." He hesitated for a moment until he saw Ginny raise her wand out the corner of his eye.

"I'll be seeing you then…Molly."

---

---

"My what a show." Ginny stopped to the door at the sound of the younger Malfoy's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, frowning at him. Draco walked from behind the book shelf and walked towards her, stopping inches in front of her.

"I was enjoying the show." Ginny rolled her eyes and started to walk off. "It's good to know that the Weasley's have some backbone about them after all."

"What?"

"I ran in to your pathetic little Ronny earlier. I was giving him hell but he actually stood up to me. I was proud of the little bastard. He…" Ginny dropped her books on the floor and pulled out her wand. "Hey…hey…what's the big idea?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Ron is not a bastard. Wish I could say the same about you."

"You're a stubborn little witch aren't you?" Draco stepped closer, but instead of Ginny lowering her wand, she aimed it higher, aiming for his chest.

"Come Draco, it's time we've left." Draco jumped at his father's voice and after glaring at Ginny one last time, he followed his father out the door.

* * *

-----

* * *

---

Snape headed up the spiral staircase and into the headmaster's office. He found Dumbledore sitting at his desk drinking a hot cup of tea.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Snape bowed his head as Dumbledore motioned for him to have a seat in front of his desk. Dumbledore put down his tea and let out a sigh.

"I'm sure you've heard about Sirius."

"Yes, I've heard and I am still quite shocked. Any idea how he could have gotten out headmaster?"

"Yes…and no. I have my theories but each as unlikely as the next."

"If you don't mind my asking headmaster, what does Black have to do with Hogwarts?"

"Nothing. It's just…Severus, I need you to be extra nice this term to Harry." There was a type of finality in his tone that made Snape glare at him for several seconds before speaking up.

"Oh?"

"Severus, I know how you feel about the boy but Sirius may be after him."

"You don't say?"

"Severus..."

"Fine. But…I cannot promise you that I won't kill him. If he is stupid enough to reveal himself to me, I will have my revenge. _That_ is a promise. Anything else headmaster?"

"No that's all."

Snape nodded curtly before rising and exiting the room. As the stone gargoyle shifted behind him, Snape stopped and closed his eyes briefly.

--

"_Severus, I'm…sorry but…"_

"_No…tell me you got there in time…"_

"_I'm sorry but she's gone…"_

_-- _

Snape let out a deep breath before making his way down the spiral staircase and back towards the dungeons.

* * *

**AN:** _I decided that I couldn't resist. That's what happens when your dad unhooks the satelite for a whole weekend. No tv means I have more time to write. Okay so maybe some of you have noticed that I changed the summary. You see, I have WAY too many things going on in my head. It's true that this story will be centered around Hermione and Snape but until that time, I have plans for some of the others. Bwahahaha. Thus, there's just no way I can do a good summary in 250 words. Bleh. Anyway, thanks for R&Ring the intro chapter. To **J.Ryles**, I'll lock my door you old coot! To **Ms. Peavy**--Yes, you're quite right. I am super evil! To everyone else, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll post another one soon. I just can't resist! Oh and I hope you can follow it ok. In the chapters to come, I'll be writing from many POVs. Ex: Neville...Fred...Draco...You get the idea. Happy reading!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius followed his wife and son into the front door of their manor. It was pretty obvious that Narcissa was angry. She didn't say a word as she made her way up the stairs to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Father, I'm off to see Crabb and Goyle."

"Don't stay out too late. You know the train leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow. I can't have you missing the train."

"Yes father." Draco apparated with a loud pop leaving Lucius alone in their living room. He sighed as he made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Cissy are you going to let me in so we can talk?" he asked sweetly, standing at the door. When Cissy chose not to respond, Lucius shrugged his shoulders before walking across the hall to his private study. After locking himself in, he grabbed a book off of one of the many bookshelves filling the room then settled into his huge black lounge chair that was draped in green and silver satin. He opened his novel but slammed it shut a second later. _Why do I feel like this? That Ginny…looks just like her mother…such impudence!_ He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

--

--

"Damn. We've been at Hogwarts going on four years now. You would think there would be more sexy ladies to choose from."

"Avery, is that all you think about?"

"Oh come on Lucius. Live a little. No wait…the reason you aren't interested in anyone right now is because you have plenty of money."

"And that means what to me?"

"You have all the sexy ladies throwing themselves at you. Man, you've got it made!" Lucius folded up his newspaper and got up from the table. "Hey man, where you're going? I know you're not trying to starve yourself. You didn't even eat anything!"

"I am going back to the common room. I have some work I need to catch up on." Lucius grabbed the rest of his books and started up the stairs that led to the Slytherin common room.

"Lucius! Lucius! La La La La Lucius!" Peeves shouted as he bounced from portrait to portrait.

"Oh shut it Peeves!"

Lucius reached the top of the staircase and took a left heading down the hall. He stopped a second later when he spotted a figure, sitting down with their back against the wall crying. As he approached the figure, he noticed that it was a girl, a red head that he'd never seen before. He noticed that there were papers all over the floor in front of her and her duffle bag lay opened as well. He hesitated for a moment, but her constant sobbing only raised his curiosity more. He walked over and tapped her shoulder.

"Um…excuse me, but can I help you?" She looked up at him and frowned before wiping her eyes.

"Uh…no. I just…I was just leaving." She started gathering her papers, not caring whether or not they were straightened, and began stuffing them inside her bag.

"Let me help you," he said, squatting down to help pick things up. He picked up the rest of the papers, straightened them neatly before handing them back to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Th…thank you." She stood up to leave but quickly fell back to the ground after tripping over her robe. "Oh…my robe!" she cried. Lucius looked down and saw that her robe had been torn.

"Wow. Looks like you need to get an update." He extended his hand and helped her stand.

"Yeah I guess," she replied sadly looking away. "Thanks for all your help." She grabbed her bag and ran off down the hall. _I wonder what that was all about._ Lucius shook his head as he started towards the Slytherin tower.

"Password?"

"Cobra." The door slid open and he entered the common room. His heart sank a little when he found that it was currently being occupied.

"Oh Lucy!"

"Bellatrix, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Lucius said dryly, as she ran and threw her arms around him; her short curly hair bouncing as she walked back to the couch.

"You don't like that name?" She laughed before returning to the couch where she had been sitting playing cards with her friends. Lucius decided to go on up to the boys dormitory for he was in no mood to be bothered by Bella.

"Lucius, aren't you going to say hello?" Lucius turned to see Narcissa sitting on the floor next to Bella, staring up at him wondrously, eyebrows raised teasingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cissy. I didn't see you."

"I noticed," she replied pursing her lips.

"Lucy, you seem a bit distracted. Is something bothering you?" Bella asked, looking up from her card game.

"Well…as a matter of fact…yes."

"What then?"

"I saw this girl—a red head—sitting out in the hallway not too far from here actually."

"Ok so why is that bothering you?" Bella asked laughing.

"Well she's a Gryffindor. I don't think she had any reason on this hall at all." Bella and Cissy looked at each other but neither said a word. "You two? Did you do something to her?" he asked.

"No," Cissy said quickly.

"I noticed that her robes were torn and…"

"Lucy darling listen, don't worry about her. She just got a taste of a little harmless prank. That's all. Besides, her family is dirt poor. She'll never be anything like us. No one pays attention to her so just let it go," Bella replied nonchalantly. Lucius sighed before ascending the stairs to his room.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Molly quickly paid for the rest of Ron's books before heading towards the door.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Ginny asked. Molly smiled weakly at her daughter.

"Of course dear. Everything's fine."

"Damn. Mom I can't stand those fucking…"

"Ginny…"

"Sorry mom but it's the truth. That Draco…thinks he's so great because his father is rich. Lucius is nothing but a rich snob who needs a lesson about women." _You have no idea Ginny. _Molly smiled as she ushered Ginny out of the shop.

"Molly! Ginny!" Molly looked up to see her husband followed by Harry and the others coming their way. Arthur kissed her on the cheek before grabbing the bags from Molly.

"Oh honey, I can carry this stuff. We're all apparating so it's really no big deal."

"No, I got it sweetie. Alright everyone. Let's get out of here."

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

A second later they were all back at the burrow carrying their school things into the house.

"Alright you all. You know the drill. Pack now so you all can have dinner and get to bed."

"Yeah, yeah Molly. We hear you," Fred said as he thumped a weary looking Ron in the back of the head.

"GEORGE!" Molly shouted.

"THAT WAS FRED MOM!" George shouted, running up the stairs after him. Molly shook her head before plopping onto the sofa in the living room. Today had been a trying and tiring day for her so far. Running into Lucius and his bitch didn't make matters better. Arthur came and sat next to her on the couch, putting an arm around her.

"Honey, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm…fine," she lied.

"Molly…Ginny told me what happened in the book store." Molly sat upright and stared at him for a second.

"It was nothing Arthur and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Did she hurt you?" he pushed.

"No Arthur. I'm fine. Everything is fine so quit asking." Arthur stared at her for the longest time before admitting defeat.

"If you say so. Anyway I have to go talk with the teenagers. You know, give them the old start-of-term talk," he said with a grin. Molly laughed as she waved her wand to start dinner.

-------

--

-------

After dinner, everyone started to leave the kitchen for bed but Arthur stopped Harry at the bottom of the staircase.

"Harry, let's talk." Harry stared at him curiously for a second before going back to his seat at the table. "Harry, I'm sure by now you and the others have been talking about Sirius Black."

"Yeah, and I really would like to know what that has to do with me."

"Well…Fudge has asked me to keep it a secret but I feel that you have a right to know. You see Harry, Sirius Black was the man that betrayed your parents. He's the reason why they are dead." Harry stared at Arthur in shock. He didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come from them.

"Harry, I know this is bad timing, but with the start of the new term and Sirius on the loose, you need to know. God only knows what Sirius is up to."

"Ok. So this Sirius person…he told Voldemort…"

"Yes, although we really don't know for sure. You see, Remus seems to think otherwise…"

"Remus?"

"An old friend of mine and new teacher at Hogwarts this year. He'll be replacing Lockhart although I'm certain he'll be missed."

"Like hell he will."

"Anyway Harry, as you know, there has never been anyone to escape from Azkaban. The fact that Sirius is the first to ever do so has everyone in a bit of a rut. The minister, based on certain circumstances from the past, seem to think he's after you. Now why he'd be after you is beyond me. In any case, I need you to be on the look out Harry. Lucius knows and so does Draco but do not let them manipulate you into doing something crazy. You must not go looking for Black. You understand me?" Harry stared at Arthur for the longest time before answering.

"Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders before sending Harry off to bed. He wasn't sure whether or not Potter was telling the truth but on the other hand, it was a good enough answer for him. He got up from the table just as his wife was heading up the stairs. He could tell that she was still upset about the earlier events. _Lucius, you better hope I don't run into you tomorrow._ Arthur put out the lights before following his wife to bed.

---

---

"Ginny you've been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she positioned herself next to Ginny on the bed. The boys were in the twins room sound asleep but Hermione and Ginny had been reading smut the last hour.

"Well…it's my mom."

"Oh yeah," Hermione winced. "She seems…I don't know…bothered about something. Did you two run into the Malfoys like us?"

"Yeah and if I could I would have blown that little bitch up like Harry's aunt."

"Whoa Ginny. Calm down. It can't have been that bad could it?"

"The little bitch slapped my mum and Lucius just stood there, but what's so funny about it is that when his little princess walked up, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. I don't think he was expecting her." Hermione laughed out loud at the different faces Ginny was making.

"Well if you run into her again, I'll approve of you messing up that pretty face of hers."

"I think I will," Ginny replied thoughtfully. "Before I roll over and fall asleep can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How are things with you and…Ronald?" Hermione frowned before turning away. "Oh come on Hermione, I didn't mean any harm."

"He's still being his usual insensitive self. I'm getting to the point of not caring anymore."

"I understand. Ron's a shit head. Why not go after Fred or George?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"How about _you_ go after Harry?" Hermione asked grinning. Ginny scowled before turning away. _How can I go after someone who's not interested?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

Lucius awoke with a start as the alarm in his study went off.

"What in the devil…?" He reached over his chair and shut the alarm off that was sitting on his desk. He looked at the clock and saw that it read 11pm. He cursed under his breath before standing to go back to his room. He walked across the hall and tried to open the door but it was still locked. He pulled out his wand and muttered "_alohamora_" but the door was still chained shut.

"Curse that woman," he whispered before going back to his study and slamming the door. _I can't believe she's still upset about earlier. It's not like I did anything wrong_. Lucius took off his robe and changed into some green silk boxers before climbing into the small daybed located in one corner of his study. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

--

--

"Glad to see you eating this morning Lucius." Avery said. He came and sat down at the table next to Lucius and started eating some waffles.

"Whatever." Lucius continued to sip on his coffee as he half listened to Avery's story of conquest. He had zoned out until there was a loud roar coming from their table.

"Hey Lucius, did you see that?"

"See what?" Lucius looked up to see that same red head running out of the great hall. She was still wearing that messed up robe of hers from yesterday. "What happened to her?"

"Well you know her family's poor and all. They say she's a bad witch too. Like, she's not doing too hot in any of her classes. When she walked in a while ago, your dear old friend Bellatrix started tossing food at her."

"What's her name?" Lucius asked.

"I think its Molly or something like that. Molly…um…Prewett."

"I see. Well, I have to get going now," Lucius replied curtly, quickly standing up.

"Why are you leaving now?" Avery asked, clearly pissed off for being left to eat alone again.

"Avery, be a man and go do something productive."

"Oh I did that last night," he said with a sly grin. Lucius rolled his eyes and hurried out of the great hall. When he reached the changing staircases, instead of going towards Slytherin, he decided to take a detour and go the long way. He soon spotted Molly sitting outside the library.

"Hey…" He ran towards her but she jumped and started running away. "Hey…Molly? Don't go…I just wanted…to say I'm sorry!" he shouted.

She stopped at Gryffindor tower and slowly turned around. For the first time, Lucius got a clear look at her face. As he got closer he could see her features better. Even though she had been crying, he could tell that her eyes were a dark, olive green that seemed to gleam from the tears. Her hair was bushy and messy looking but the pretty red color made up for the untidiness. She was wearing some awful looking jeans that looked as if they had been to hell and back, but her shirt was half covered by the rugged looking Gryffindor robe she was sporting. She glared at him for a moment before speaking up.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked softly.

"For…the actions of my friends. I'm sorry…I don't know what was said or did but I really am…"

"Whatever. It's ok. I should be used to it by now. It's been going on for three years now. Why should today have been any different?" She looked down at the floor and Lucius could tell that she wanted to cry.

"Uh…so…" Lucius started but she cut him off.

"Look, I know this is awkward for you so you can just leave now. I am going to my room and I am not coming out anymore unless I have class."

"What about breakfast? What are you going to eat?"

"I'll eat tomorrow."

"But you'll be hungry."

"So what? I don't eat all that much anyway."

"Alright. Then I guess…I'll see you around." Lucius walked away feeling…well, he wasn't quite sure how he was feeling. He looked back to make sure she had gone inside before hurrying off to the Slytherin tower. It would soon be time for Potions.

* * *

**AN:** _A slightly longer chapter. Yay for you guys! LOL I am pretty sure some of you are saying WTF? But I have plans for certain people...I hope you can easily get the different transistions. If you're confused I'll try to do better next chapter. I have no idea when the next update will be but if I get a good bit of good reviews I'll consider making another update this week. I know there was a lack of Hermione, Snape, or Ginny, but like I said there is a TON of things going on in this story. But I promise you'll get lots of Snape in coming chapters. Trust me. He's my favorite. Now my thanks---To **Jessica** for harassing me. To **Kelli** for giving me sheer brilliance. To **demon-girl** for being great! And to **villafoo** and **CzarObezyanka** for giving my story a chance: Love you guys now do your worst and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright you guys. Get a move on," Arthur yelled. He watched as Harry and the others started towards King's Cross. Harry was the last to go through Platform 9 ¾. _I hope he listens to me…_Arthur waited until Harry went through before preparing to apparate. Just as Harry disappeared, Arthur looked up to see Lucius and Draco headed his way.

"Arthur, Arthur, shouldn't you be at work right about now? Don't you know your family can't afford for you to be engaging in leisurely activities?"

"And shouldn't _you_ be at home with your wife? I'm sure she's not the most trustworthy female. Believe me, I should know," Arthur retorted quickly. Lucius' eyes flashed with anger but he managed a half smile as he sent Draco on.

"Behave yourself son. I'll see you in a few weeks time." Draco smirked as he left Mr. Weasley with his angry father.

"Why run your son off? I'm sure he'd love to hear some interesting things about his mother…"

"How's Molly?" Lucius asked cutting Arthur off. Arthur glared at him before smiling sweetly.

"Fine, of course that's no thanks to you."

"Are you certain?" Lucius asked, stepping closer to Arthur. Arthur stared at the ground for several seconds, his body now shaking with anger.

"You stood there and watched Narcissa…"

"I did no such thing," Lucius replied softly. "Of course, you would know had you been there." Arthur's head snapped up and he grabbed Lucius' robe and pushed him against the brick wall.

"HOW DARE YOU! ARE YOU…ARE YOU SUGGESTING…ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT THERE FOR HER? ANSWER ME!" Lucius easily pushed Arthur aside, knocking him on the ground. Before Arthur could recover, Lucius took out his wand and pointed it down at Arthur.

"You can take that last statement anyway you choose. I was merely pointing out a fact. If you _in fact_ had been there, maybe Cissy would have exercised a little more restraint. In the meantime, give Molly and Ginny my regards." And with that, he left, leaving Arthur on the ground brooding with anger.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

Draco got on to the familiar train and headed towards the back, looking for an empty compartment. When he got to the back he let out a groan. In the compartment on the left sat two first years eating chocolate frogs and comparing their wizard card collectables. On the right sat a familiar classmate, reading a novel. He weighed his options and finally decided on the classmate. He sat in the seat across from her and she didn't even look up. In fact, she looked almost pissed about something. He cleared his throat, hoping she would acknowledge his presence but when she did not he decided to taunt her a little.

"I wonder what's got the bitchy mud-blood so upset this fine morning." She looked up over her rbook and glared angrily at him before returning to her book. "Gee, muggle you're no fun."

"Nothing you can say can possibly piss me off more than I already am so you need not bother with me. And anyway, why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be sitting with your two idiot bodyguards?"

"I was going to sit with them but it seems they've missed the train. There was no where else. I'll rot in hell before I sit with Potter," he spat. "Besides, it's not like I'm thrilled to be here either muggle."

"Whatever."

She went back to reading her book and Draco scoffed. _Why did I have to end up with Miss-Know-It-All?_ He glanced at her and took notice to how neat her hair looked. It was a nice change from the bushiness she sported all last term. It seemed that she had highlighted her hair a little. It was no longer that burnt orange—maybe it was orange—he wasn't quite sure. Looking at her now, it was hard to picture that mane she used to have. He smiled before closing his eyes to take a nap. It was going to be a long trip.

--------

---

--------

"Harry, can you believe her?! I mean, come on. Why she always gotta act like a bitch?" Harry shrugged before turning his attention to the booth across from them. He slid the side door open just a little so that he could catch a glimpse of the girl sitting there. _Cho_. Her long black hair was neatly pulled back in a pony tail. She was laughing about something. Harry smiled before sliding the door shut again. Ron was now sulking as he played with Scabbers.

"Ron, why don't you go apologize if it's bothering you so much?" Harry said. He was now getting a little annoyed with Ron and Hermione.

"Hell will freeze over before I…"

"Then let it go. Damn. You two are the most…I don't know, but if most couples acted like you two then…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down mate. Hermione and I are NOT a couple!"

"Then what about that kiss this summer huh? How do you explain that? Or were you just pulling my leg?"

"Well we were…it's complicated." Ron leaned back and closed his eyes before telling his best friend what had happened…

------

"Ronald! What did I tell you about this quidditch playing with no protection?" Hermione ran over to him and helped him up off the ground.

"Awe is little Ronald hurt?"

"Oh shut up George!" Ron tried to run at George but Hermione held him back.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Hermione led Ron into the burrow and into the kitchen.

"Where's mum and dad?" Ron asked, as he plopped down in a chair near the table.

"Well had you been listening earlier you would have known that they were out getting you guys some new robes. Then they are supposed to do a little grocery shopping."

"Oh…oh yeah right." Hermione walked off but returned seconds later with some bandages and a weird looking potion.

"Stand up Ronald. Oh and take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Just do it! I can't apply the medicine if your shirt's still on!"

Ron sighed as he raised his arms weakly and took off the white tee, which was now muddy and slightly bloody from the small cut on his side. Hermione poured medicine in her hand and started to rub his side softly, applying the medicine. Ron clinched his teeth to keep from crying out. The medicine was burning but after a while, Ron forgot all about the burning. Hermione's hands seemed to dull the pain as she rubbed each of his cuts. He began to notice how soft her hands were. When she was done applying the medicine, she unraveled the bandage and tried to apply it around his waist while he was sitting. After a minute she groaned out of frustration.

"Ronald, you're going to have to stand…and raise your arms so I can better get this around you."

He stood up and Hermione began wrapping the bandage around his waist. At times her hands would brush his bare flesh and Ron would tense up a little. "Turn around now," she commanded. Ron turned around and she frowned. "Well, I suppose that will do. Don't go out there playing more quidditch for a while otherwise the bandages will break. I didn't realize how big you were until now. Anyway, you can go now. I'm all done."

Hermione grabbed the rest of the bandages and medicine and left to put them away. Ron sat there for several seconds before deciding to follow her, hoping maybe to apologize for earlier. Hermione put the medicinal potion back in Mrs. Weasley's spice cabinet and when she turned around Ron was standing there.

"Ron!" she exclaimed jumping and throwing her arms up. "You scared me you idiot!" He laughed before taking her by the hand.

"I just…come to tell you that I'm…sorry for earlier," he mumbled. Hermione stared at him, a look of amazement on her face.

"Are you…did you just say that you're actually sorry for something?" she asked incredulously. "Now what brought about this striking revelation?" He didn't say anything, but just continued to hold her hand. His eyes began to wonder over her body, working their way up to her tummy. She had gotten hot earlier that day and decided to parade around in a tight fitting halter, that was now wet from her sweating and playing outside. "Ronald, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I um…I'll be going now."

Cursing under his breath, he turned to leave. She shrugged her shoulders and followed after him when he stopped suddenly, causing her to bump into him.

"Ron what are you…?" Before she knew it they were both falling to the floor. Ron had tripped on the foot of one of the dinner chairs and ended up pulling Hermione down with him. "Ronald, the next time you trip, try not to bring me down with you!"

She got up off the floor then reached out to pull Ron up. He grabbed her hands but instead of pulling himself up, he jerked pulling Hermione down on top of him. He laughed when she cursed at him, lecturing him about needing to grow up.

"Oh Hermione, I was just giving you a hard time." She rolled her eyes and began to push herself off of him, but he wrapped his arms around her back, pinning her to him.

"Ronald…"

"Hermione…" he replied teasingly.

"Well, we can't stay like this all day. I'd hate to see your mother's face when she sees you holding me captive like this."

"I don't know…I suppose mummy would have a fit. At any rate, she's not here so I can do as I please." Hermione once more tried to loosen herself from his grip but he wouldn't let up.

"Ronald, I don't know what you're thinking but if your mother walks in here…this looks…do you have any idea what this looks like?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do, but for some reason I could care less."

"Fine then. I suppose I should make myself comfortable." She laid her head on his chest and Ron wrapped his arms tighter around her, but only for a few seconds. His hands began to wonder up and down her back playfully. Hermione let out a small giggle before trying to sit up.

"Ronald, that tickles! Let me up!"

"Oh alright." He loosed his grip so that she could get up.

"Thank you." She managed to pull herself up and headed towards the door.

"Hey…aren't you going to let me up?" he asked.

"Ron…" she walked over to him, hands on her hips and frowning, "I will if you promise not to pull me down again." He rolled his eyes before nodding his head. She leaned over and pulled him up, but when she did he pulled her into a hug. "Ron, what has gotten into you!" she asked laughing.

"I dunno. You I guess." She opened her mouth out of shock but Ron took the opportunity to cover her mouth with his. The kiss ended just as quickly as it started for Fred and George apparated into the kitchen right next to them, scaring them both half to death.

"Oh, my," George said looking quite shocked.

"Have we…interrupted something?" Fred asked.

"Why Fred, I do believe we have."

"Oh shut up you two," Ron said angrily, pushing past Hermione and heading out the kitchen door. Ron stood outside on the porch and looked up towards the sky. _What the hell was I thinking?_

_------ _

"Wow. You really kissed Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously. "I seriously thought you were just yanking my chain."

"It's not that serious."

"Apparently it was to her." Ronald shrugged before turning his attention back to his rat. _That kiss…I was only messing with her_.

* * *

**AN:** _Hope you enjoyed the chappy. I know, this one was kinda fluffy-ish but I like to complicate things and you have no idea how much I've just complicated things. Bleh...when will I learn. o.O Kelli knows what I'm talking about...LOL Ron and Hermione have always had the strangest complicated relationship, but this will end to my liking. I give Rowling her props for writing a magnificent series but some things I am about to change dramatically. Bwahahaha _


	5. Chapter 5

Three long hours later, the train was starting to slow down. Hermione looked out the window and sure enough she spotted the familiar Whomping Willow, a tree in which Harry and Ron had experienced first hand last term. She jumped at the sound of a loud snore. She looked over to see Malfoy slumped over sleeping peacefully. _He almost looks innocent._ She shook her head as she stood and changed into her robes. It was almost as if this moment had not come soon enough. It had been a long, dreary summer and even though she was able to read all that she wanted, it seemed the summer would not end soon enough.

She fastened her robe as the train came to a complete stop. She could hear the rustle and chatter of everyone grabbing their things and exiting the train. She glanced over at Malfoy who was starting to slump even further in his sleep. She hesitated for a long time before leaning over and shaking him lightly.

"Draco? Draco get up! We're here." He opened his eyes slowly and when he saw Hermione he frowned.

"What are you doing here mudblood?" he asked squinting his eyes at her. Clearly he had forgotten what was going on and where he was.

"For starters, you sat with me and secondly, you're on the train to Hogwarts. We're here now. Next time, I think I'll leave you here. I liked you better when you were snoring." With one last glare she left the compartment, leaving a grumpy Malfoy behind.

"Stupid muggle," he grumbled, as he stood to make his way off the train, secretly grateful for her waking him though he'd never admit it.

---

---

Harry and Ron watched as Hermione walked straight up to the girls dormitory and slammed the door. Harry sighed as he and Ron each took a chair near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Most people were either at the Sorting Ceremony or in the halls catching up with old friends. Harry on the other hand was bound by friendship to make sure that his two best friends were alright.

"Dammit Harry! She can't stay pissed at me forever!"

"I don't know Ron," Harry said, fixing his glasses. "After all, it is Hermione. For all we know she very well could."

"Whatever. I've tried apologizing. You'd think that would count for something."

"Well…I don't know Ron," Harry winced. "I mean, sure you were apologizing but I don't think it meant much to Hermione if you were smiling and winking at some of the other girls walking by."

"Oh but come on Harry! Some of the girls…I don't know how they do it—they are hot now! It's like the summer just transforms them," he replied dreamily.

"Yeah, well if you ever hope to get back into Hermione's good graces then I suggest you apologize to her sometime tomorrow or Sunday. You don't want her pissed at you on the first day of classes. I hear she's taking a butt-load of classes this term. That means it would seriously be a bad idea to fuck with her if you get my drift."

"Yeah, I saw her schedule but it makes no sense. There's just know way in hell you can be in two classes at one time." Harry shrugged before standing to his feet.

"I think we should get going. The sorting's almost over but I'm starving."

"Yeah…yeah me too. What about Hermione?" Ron asked as he too stood to his feet. His face was full of concern but Harry just shrugged.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe we ought to leave her alone tonight. If she gets hungry, I'm sure she can manage. She's a girl so you know most girls don't eat much anyway."

"Which is why most of them are so little. I can't seem to understand why…" Ron's voice drifted off as he and Harry went through the portrait of the Fat Lady. When Hermione was sure they had gone, she made her way down stairs and plopped into one of the straight chairs by the fire. She took out her journal and started to write.

---

---

The sorting was now over and Severus watched as the new comers mixed and mingled with their new associates from their houses. Seconds later he spotted Potter and Weasley traipsing into the dining area, immediately greeted by jeers from his own house table. Severus smirked as he continued to survey the students. His attention was once again diverted to the Gryffindor table as Potter was asked to pose for pictures as if he was some sort of celebrity. Snape rolled his eyes, half wishing that he could make some smart remark on behalf of his house. Potter and Ron both looked extremely annoyed and were now telling people to buzz off. _Granger_. Snape noticed that Ms. Granger was not with them. _Hmmm…maybe she's realized that hanging with those two was a big mistake. She's seen the light. I'd gladly welcome her to my house if that be the case._

"Severus." Snape's own thoughts were interrupted by the headmaster. Snape rolled his eyes before calmly responding with a nod as Dumbledore took his seat next to him at the staff table.

"Good evening headmaster. Is there any particular reason why you wished for me to sit next to you?" he asked, his bored tone of voice causing Dumbledore to chuckle slightly.

"Ah yes, I need to speak with you about something."

"Let me guess, it involves Potter."

"Well, yes…and no," he said slowly. "Actually it involves our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"You finally trust me enough to let me have the job," he replied, the sarcasm just rolling off his tongue.

"Severus, it's not a matter of trust when it comes to that job. I just don't feel like you should be exposed to such things for now."

"What you really wanted to say was that you are afraid that I may have some sort of silly relapse and wreck havoc upon the school, killing off some of the annoying students and declaring Lord Vol…"

"Severus…" Snape could hear the tone change in the headmaster's voice. It was full of annoyance yet he could tell that Dumbledore was losing his patience. Snape sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Fine. As you wish. So tell me what it has to do with…"

Snape noticed that the Great Hall had become un-seemingly quieter. He looked up to see a ragged, looking man walking towards the staff table. He walked with a slight limp and although his clothes looked worn, he was still quite young. Snape stood up, eyes wide with shock but body shaking with fury. His head snapped towards Dumbledore who only shrugged. Glaring angrily at Dumbledore, he quickly turned and exited out the back, towards the familiar dungeons. _How could he? He let him…HIM of all people…instead of me._ Snape entered his potions room and just stood in the dimly lit room. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Only for you Lily…"

---

---

"Hey Harry…that's the guy from the train! I wonder why he's here…" Harry watched as the man walked towards the staff table and took a seat in the chair that had been inhabited by Snape earlier.

"Damn. I wonder where the dragon has run off to? He was just there a second ago. I could have sworn I felt his eyes on us Harry."

Harry wasn't paying attention. He was too busy trying not to remember the dementor attacks. Even though Hermione had mentioned something of a Patronus Charm, he had never learned how to do one for it was advanced magic that wasn't taught until your fifth year at Hogwarts. As gifted as Hermione was, she too didn't have a clue as to how to properly learn how to do one. Harry could just remember asking Arthur about it once but he had said that it wasn't important.

"Your attention please."

McGonagall tapped her glass silencing everyone in the Great Hall as Dumbledore rose to his feet to speak. It was the usual start of term announcements. Harry laughed as he watched a more than happy Filch smile as the headmaster proceeded to list all of the items that were now "forbidden".

"Now then, let me introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin." The sickly looking man rose to his feet and gave a humble bow before sitting again. "Now then, we must address a new issue. As you know the dementors who guard the Azkaban prison are now stationed here at Hogwarts. This is an added safety precaution from our dear friends over at the Ministry. It would seem that Fudge has insisted upon this, even though I feel that you were already perfectly safe. However, since they are here, I must stress the importance of staying away from them. They are not the friendliest sort and I don't need any soulless students wandering around. It would be a dreadful, dreadful fate for you all. That is all. Dismissed."

---

---

Hermione slowly rose to her feet and headed towards the dormitory. Once there, she changed and got into bed before others could make their way upstairs. She closed her eyes but could not sleep. Thoughts of the upcoming term were swirling around in her head. First to cross her mind was Ronald. Over the summer they wrote to each other constantly until Mrs. Weasley was able to convince her to spend the remainder of the summer with them. Much to her surprise, she couldn't have had a better summer. Ronald and his brothers were a riot to be around, always up to something but always worth a good laugh. Ron was also very amusing too. Over the summer she had seen a side of Ron that was a rare sight during the school term…which would probably explain Ron's attitude now.

Hermione rolled over on her side and let out a huge breath. Ron had been acting like jerk ever since his brothers walked in on…well, what did they walk in on? She replayed that day over and over in her mind, but sadly had not come up with a good answer. There was a moment in time in which she could have sworn that kiss meant something. The other thing that bothered her was Harry. She had heard about the dementors coming aboard the train and for some reason Harry had passed out. She was going to ask him about it but at the time, was too pissed at Ronald to face him. Harry was always acting so brave. She wished just for once he'd admit to being afraid…or needing someone. _Boys._

"I'm just a silly girl." She rolled over and closed her eyes pretending to sleep as Ginny and some of the others entered the room for the night.

* * *

---

Lucius sat in his study and stared at wall. He was in a bad mood and didn't know what to do with himself. Narcissa had shut herself in their bedroom again, now sulking about God knows what.

"I just can't seem to do right by that woman," he said angrily, tossing vase at the wall, which easily shattered into tiny pieces. Sighing, he flicked his wand and watched as the vase put itself back together. _How did I ever get myself in this position?_ He laughed at the absurdity of his question. It was a question to which he already knew the answer. He had made a choice long ago that he has been regretting…or maybe not. There were times—like this—when he often would sit and wonder what would have happened had certain things had not come to pass years ago. If he had not met…

"No, I can't think about her," he said grimly. He stood to his feet and blew out his candle as he exited his study. He was sleeping in his bed tonight whether she liked it or not.

--

--

--

Draco watched as Ron and Harry started off towards their tower. I think I'll have some fun.

"Hey Potter…Weasley! Do you think it safe for the two of you to be traveling all alone?" A few older Slytherins laughed as they stopped to watch the show.

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" Harry asked, his hand now firmly gripping his wand.

"No need to sound so hostel Potter. I was just looking out for your well-being. I mean, I'm not the one who fainted on the train."

"Why you son-of-a-bitch Malfoy," Ron sneered, moving closer to Malfoy. Draco put up his hands and took a few small steps back.

"You know Ron, you are really starting to amaze me. If you keep it up, Snape might let you join us Slytherins. As you know, Gryffindor is for pansies." A couple of Slytherins sniggered as they glared teasingly at Harry and Ron.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry grabbed Ron and started steering him up the stairs but Draco wasn't finished yet.

"So Ron, how's your girlfriend?" Everyone got quiet as Ron and Harry turned around.

"_Girlfriend_?" Ron asked, twisting his face in confusion. Harry stared curiously from Draco to Ron, also somewhat confused by his question. "I have no girlfriend."

"Oh come off it loser. I mean the mud-blood. Tell me, why is it that she was left sitting all alone on the train? I just felt so sorry for her that I couldn't resist taking a seat next to her."

"Oh did you now?" Harry asked, hand gripping his wand tighter. "Tell me, how did it go? I hope it's good…for your sake," Harry replied, his throat now growing tight with anger.

"Oh you know…I just sat there…called her a few names but she was too pissed to play with me. But while I was sitting there I couldn't help but notice how much she's changed in the last year. Man Ron, you've got yourself a fine piece of ass. If it wasn't a shame, I'd do…" Ron ran at Draco and pushed him against the wall, holding him up by the shirt. Draco just laughed as Harry and some other fellow Gryffindor's tried to pull Ron away.

"Come on Ron. He's not worth it," Seamus said, tugging at Ron's robe. Ron reluctantly let his friends steer him off back towards the stairs.

"Oh, one last thing Ron before I forget. If she's not your girlfriend then why are you getting so pissed?" Ron took out his wand and pointed it Malfoy, but before he could mutter a word there was aloud voice that muttered a familiar spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron's wand was knocked cleanly into the air and landed gracefully into the hands of…

"Snape!" Ron gasped. His face now started turning all shades of red and purple as Snape glared at him with some glimmer of satisfaction.

"Ten points, Mr. Weasley will be taken from Gryffindor. My, my, Mr. Weasley the term hasn't even officially begun and already you are being a nuisance."

"But professor, it wasn't him. Malfoy…"

"Ten more points will be taken from Gryffindor," Snape said calmly, staring at Harry. "Anyone else care to speak out of turn?" he asked, eyebrows raised out of amusement. The Slytherins all snickered as they rounded the corner towards the Slytherin tower, leaving Snape with Harry and Ron. Only Draco remained, who was leaning against the wall waiting for some action between Snape and Harry. Harry, who was not in the mood to deal with Snape, grabbed Ron's wand before dragging a sulking Ron up the stairs. Draco scoffed as he started towards the Slytherin tower.

"So much for action," he mumbled. He walked along the corridor slowly lost in thought He now knew how to push Ron's buttons. _The mud-blood_.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione arose from her slumber bright and early. The rising sun had seeped through a crack in the blinds forcing her to wake. Not wanting to waste this perfectly good day, she quickly dressed and made her way down to breakfast. It was an early Saturday morning so as expected there were few dining so early in the morning. However, much to her surprise, she spotted Harry slumped over a pile of porridge, his head just inches away from the bowl.

"Harry?" Hermione hurried towards him, lightly shaking him awake. "Hey Harry? What are you doing up so early? If you are still sleepy, shouldn't you be on your way back to bed?" Hermione asked curiously. She took a seat next to him and immediately her plate filled itself with French toast to compliment her pumpkin juice. Harry mumbled something under his breath, as he started to eat again. Hermione shook her head and watched as Harry quickly sucked down his breakfast.

"Harry, what's the rush?"

"Oh…oh yeah. I'm sorry Hermione. Woods…the damn prick, he woke me up at 4 am this morning talking about quidditch practice."

"Harry, it's almost eight o'clock. If that's the case then you are way late."

"Yeah, well I told him he could forget about me coming to a 4 am practice. We just got back to Hogwarts. The Slytherin team can't be that much better than they were last year. Anyway, after arguing about it for ten minutes he finally let me be. We are supposed to practice at eight." Harry glanced at his watch as he stifled a yawn. "I'm heading to the field now so I'll catch you later."

When Harry left, Hermione quickly finished her food then hurried off towards the library. She grabbed a few books and began making her way to the astrology tower. When she got there, she was surprised to see that someone else was already there. _Snape._ He was standing up looking over Hogwarts grounds. The look he had on his face was one that she had never seen before. He looked as if he were lost. Of course she had only known Snape for a short period of three years but even so, during those three years she had seen nothing but a short tempered, arrogant old man who loved showing off his brilliance.

There had not been a student at Hogwarts that could match his quick wit. Harry had, unsuccessfully, tried to match wits with him on several occasions but it was always the same outcome--a smart ass comeback, detention, ten points from Gryffindor house. Hermione sighed as she contemplated whether or not to just leave in order to avoid the upcoming confrontation or stay. After minutes of debating she decided to stay. Besides it was not like she was doing anything wrong. She took a deep breath and walked out onto the tower, the hairs on her arms standing impeccably as the cool crisp air whipped over her. Snape whipped around quickly at the sound of her foot steps, his long flowing robe resisting the air pressure. However, the curious expression he might have worn had it been someone other than she, quickly became a look of utmost boredom and annoyance.

"Ms. Granger. Why am I not surprised?" he remarked, his voice monotone and dry.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Hermione retorted as she sat on the floor of the stone tower, flipping through the first of her books.

"And I don't plan on it either. Tell me Ms. Granger, why is it that an insufferable know-it-all such as your self find it-shall we say-_amusing_ to rise bright and early on a Saturday morning in order to fill thy head with more useless knowledge, thus making you more of a nuisance to your fellow classmates?" Hermione slammed her book shut and stared up at Snape. Taking a deep breath she smiled sweetly.

"I don't see myself as a nuisance. In fact, had it not been for my-shall we say-_useless _knowledge, the faculty of Hogwarts never would have found out about that Basilisk last term."

"If you say so. However, I do feel that you are becoming more and more like the fools you associate with as time passes. That being said, at the rate you're going, you won't be able to fill that overly large head of yours fast enough to make up for the damage that you do to your brain hanging around them."

"My friends are not fools. You should be more concerned about the members of your own house. I see more fools in there…then again look at their oh-so-righteous head of house," she snapped. It did not take long for Hermione to realize what she had done. She cursed silently as it dawned on her.

"10 points Ms. Granger, will be taken from Gryffindor," he replied softly, yet menacingly. She turned away from him and stared at the ground. He walked towards her and leaned over, speaking in barely a whisper.

"You will do better next time to watch how you speak to me and of my house Ms. Granger. Have a nice time catching up on your reading. As you know, you have a lot of ground to make up for."

Hermione sat there and continued to stare at the ground as Snape hurried off. She had played right into his hand. She knew from being around Harry all the time that Snape loved to toy with anyone from Gryffindor, especially people who associated themselves with 'That Potter Boy'. For some strange reason, Snape had always given Harry a hard time. No longer in the mood to read, Hermione gathered her books and made her way back down the spiral staircase. Classes had not started yet and already she was off to a shaky start.

* * *

--

--

Molly woke up bright and early, the sun being held back by the thick, puce-colored curtains in her bedroom. She rolled over and much to her dismay, Arthur was already up and gone. She closed her eyes and prayed silently for her husband. Ever since Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban her husband had been forced to work overtime. It seemed as if Arthur was at the mercy of the Ministry…and indeed he probably was. They were not the most well off of families. In fact, they had never been 'well off'. When she married Arthur, things were ok financially, but began to diminish quickly with each child born. Before Ginny was born, they had both decided that they were not going to have anymore kids. _So quickly how things change_. Molly quickly climbed out of bed and hurried to their small, cramped restroom to shower and change. She had some shopping to do. She wasn't quite sure what she would be able to buy though. They were in deed, lacking in a lot of areas around the house. The roof had sprung a leak and Molly had learned throughout the years that there are some things that magic can't fix properly.

When Molly was done getting dressed, she made her way down the stairs and into their cramped kitchen. It was clean for a change; the new cleaning techniques she had read about had worked quite well. As an added bonus, the house was void of life which also helped in the matter. She waved her wand and a piece of parchment was conjured, hovering in the air a few feet in front of her.

"Let's see now…I need the following…" As Molly named things aloud, the items appeared in writing on the parchment. A minute later, the parchment was full, giving her an estimate of the cost. She grabbed the parchment and groaned.

"There's just no way I'll be able to pay for all of this," she mumbled. She sighed as she tucked the list under her robe, apparating to Diagon Alley. She reappeared having landed in front of Madam Malkin's. She stared into the window sadly, eyeing the brand new robes in the window.

"Maybe next time."

"How about you get them now?" She had not realized that she spoke aloud. The voice interrupting her thoughts was one she was in no mood to encounter. Not looking at him, she continued staring in the window, her expression now full of content.

"Come now Molly, you should know by now that it's futile to try and hide your emotions from me. Just a second ago, I watched you eye those robes with a certain sadness."

"Yeah, well I was just…it doesn't matter," she replied hotly. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned to face him, her eyes full of annoyance. "Just what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be vacationing in Transylvania with your princess?"

"If you mean Cissy then you are sadly mistaken. At the moment, I do not think Cissy would like to vacation anywhere with me right now. In fact, I have no idea where she might be, which is why I decided to get out and maybe do some shopping of my own accord. Very fortuitous of me to have run into you mio dolce. I think I'll give you some company." Molly pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I want to be seen with the likes of you?"

"Oh come now Molly. All I'm trying to do is be a good friend. You may hate me but you know that I can never hate you. I still…"

"Don't say it."

"Say what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Molly suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Maybe I should go home. I don't really feel up to shopping anymore."

"If it makes you feel any better mio dolce, I promise to be on my best behavior." She stared at him aimlessly as though not convinced. Lucius grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, cupping it into his own. "Ariana please…"

"Don't call me that…"

"Alright just…I needed to get away from home. With all the so-called friends that I have, you know that you're the only one I can rely on. Si prega?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I am going to regret this?"

"I knew you'd come around. You always do, luckily for a very few." He hooked his arm onto hers and began to usher her into Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Lucy…" she hissed.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine but why are we going in here? I have no reason to…"

"We're going to get Ginny a new robe…and the boys if they need them." Molly tried to turn and leave but Lucius continued to usher her into the store.

"I don't want you pitying us Lucius," she hissed through gritted teeth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close from behind.

"Mio dolce Ariana, who says I'm pitying you?" he whispered in her ear. "I'm bored and I am filthy rich. Why not sit back and enjoy being pampered? After all, you deserve it and judging by our last confrontation, it would seem that it's been a while since you've been pampered."

"This is not me being pampered. The robes are for my children and…"

"I'll get to you later. In the meantime, think of this as me doing mio dovere civico." He slowly released Molly, his hands lingering slightly on her sides as Madam Malkin herself made her way towards them.

"Lucius! How nice it is to see you! Molly, a pleasure," she said smiling giddily at them both. "So what can help you with today?"

"She'll tell you what she needs. Everything goes on my tab, understood?" Ms. Malkin nodded as she steered Molly to the back. Lucius watched them as they strolled off, now feeling a whole lot better than he had been feeling earlier. He removed his wand from his cane and conjured up a chair that landed silently in a corner to his right. As he sat down and watched Molly, who was now full of an energy that was clearly lacking earlier, old memories started to resurface…

--

--

"Alright class. Settle down now. Today we will begin to brew an even more complicated potion. If most of you read like you were supposed to then the steps should be no problem. Now begin!"

"You know Lucy, I am not in the mood to brew today. I'd much rather be doing something…you know…"

"Bella please. I am not helping you out today if you don't do your work."

Bellatrix sulked as she opened her book and began to sort through her potion ingredients. Meanwhile Lucius, having already mixed his up, was now surveying the classroom being that he didn't have to add anything else to his potion for another thirty minutes. He was staring at a blank spot on he dungeon wall when he heard a loud crash. Startled he looked up and a few work stations ahead of him he spotted a busted caldron. A familiar red-head was now staring at the caldron, a horrified look on her face as the rest of the class erupted into laughter. Her mangled-looking robes were now ruined from the contents of the caldron. As for the caldron, it was easily repairable with a flick of the wrist.

"Pro…professor…I'm…I'm sorry," she whispered before running out of the dungeons.

"That chick is so lame! Oh but it was so worth it," Bellatrix squealed. Lucius shot her a look of utmost disgust causing her to flinch. "Oh Lucius give me a break here! I was just having a little fun. Lighten up."

"That's your idea of fun is it?"

"As if you don't do it," she replied lazily, returning her attention to her caldron.

"Yes, but that's the same girl from the last time. What is it with you and this girl?"

"Nothing. She's just…poor, the poorest of the poor, which makes her an easy target," she replied nonchalantly. Lucius quickly finished brewing his potion and rushed out of the dungeons. It did not take him long to find Molly, who was sitting on the stairs near the dungeon crying her heart out. _Normally these things wouldn't concern me but for some reason…_

"Molly?" She looked up but only for a moment.

"No need to come to rescue Lucius. I can manage on my own."

"And a fair job you're doing of that."

"Go away," she muttered, standing to her feet. She started to walk off but fell backwards, her right foot caught in a tear of her robe. Lucius rushed forward and broke her fall by catching her in his arms.

"Aren't you glad I came to your rescue?" She pulled away from him and started marching off. "You know Molly it would help if you got rid of that ghastly robe of yours. I fear the next fall may be fatal."

"Yeah well not everyone has your kind of money Mr. _Malfoy_."

Lucius smirked as he watched her walk away. _Molly Prewett_. He could not help but to admire her tenacity. Then again, he could tell that it was all a show. Unlike others, he could tell that she was nothing more than a scared little girl. Luckily for her she could count on him to be her rescuer. The thought amused him as he marched off towards the headmaster's office. _I'll be seeing you soon Molly._

* * *

**AN:**Translations:

_1. Mio Dolce-------**My Sweet**_

_2. Mio Dovere Civico------**My Civic Duty** _

_I think that's all. This story may be longer than I thought though. Geez, how do I put myself into these situations? Bleh. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you're wondering about Lucius, he can be nice when he wants to be. Questions...concerns...PM me and I'll do my best to answer them without ruining the story. To _**Ms. Peavy**_, don't you dare comment on a certain thing. If you don't know what I mean then don't worry about it. Te he he I'll update again sometime in the coming week, but after I update Inuyasha. Happy reading.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius climbed the unfamiliar staircase and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. He soon spotted Molly standing outside the portrait of the fat lady, her head hanging low.

"Molly?" Her head snapped up and she scowled.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Uh…I come to get you. We're going…"

"Wait just a second. Are you the one who spoke to the headmaster about me this morning?" she asked incredulously. Her face was now turning all shades of pink and he did not wish to insult or embarrass her. It was just that he could not stand to see her go another day in those ghastly clothing of hers.

"Molly, please…don't take this the wrong way, but if it's any consolation I just couldn't bear to see you get hurt again."

"What?" she asked, a mild chuckle escaping her lips. "You couldn't bear to see me get hurt?" The whole idea seemed pretty amusing. How a rich snob like him could possibly care was beyond Molly and all her resonance.

"Uh…well you almost fell off the stairs today. I fear for the worst the next time it happens—don't look at me like that. You will do better to learn that there are some people around here that are genuinely concerned." He breathed a sigh of relief when she decided not to pursue the argument any further. He was running out of good excuses to justify his concern. Sure he was concerned about her safety but he was also curious as to why she carried herself the way she did. He wanted to see the girl behind the mask.

"How nice of you then," she replied pursing her lips. "Well, if you think for one second that I am going to treat you any differently because of your pity then you are sadly mistaken. I can manage on my own."

"Yes, but would you not agree that it would make your life a tad bit easier if the students of Hogwarts had little on the outside to hassle you about?" He took her silence as a yes. "Well, shall we? We will be leaving by coach." He extended his hand but she ignored him and walked on by towards the staircase.

"Where are we going?"

"Hogsmead. Madam Malkin's to be exact. She's going to fit you properly for some new robes."

"Whatever. I'll go with you this time but I strongly suggest in the future that you ask my permission first."

"As you wish _fidanzata_."

"What?"

"Never mind."

They hurried down the winding staircase, for it had once again changed in the short time that Lucius had entered Gryffindor tower. They headed out the double doors, through the courtyard straight inside a large gray carriage that was decorated beautifully with green and silver wheels. Two silver serpents were carved neatly and intricately on each door of the carriage. A coachman helped Molly inside and was followed by Lucius who tried his best not to stare at her butt as he climbed in after her.

They rode all the way to Hogsmead in silence although Lucius kept finding himself watching Molly. She was looking out her window and she seemed to be lost and distant. Once or twice though she sniffled and he knew right away that she had been crying. He wanted to say something to her but at the moment he could not think of a single thing that would help the situation.

The carriage pulled to a stop minutes later and the footmen ushered them out in front of Madam Malkin's.

"Sir, when should I be back to pick you up?" the footman asked.

"I don't know. Say, an hour maybe?"

"I do not think that it is going to take an hour to have me fitted for a robe," Molly snapped. Lucius stared at her looking some what amused before he shrugged.

"If you say so. Come back in thirty minutes." The footman nodded as he drove away. Molly just stood there frowning as she stared at the shop.

"Um…the sooner you go in and get fitted the sooner we can leave," Lucius commented softly. Molly made an annoyed sound before marching inside the store. _So feisty…_

"Good day! What can I do for you today miss?" Madam Malkin walked up and extended her hand to Molly. Molly shook her hand nervously before jerking away. She stared at the strangely dressed woman out of curiosity. Her hair was shoulder length but had many shades of purple in it. Her eyes were a piercing violet color which matched her long, interesting looking robes that were made of silk with different patterned silver lace.

"Uh…"

"She's the one I owled you about Ms. Malkin." Lucius swept past Molly and bowed respectfully to Ms. Malkin.

"Oh…oh Mr. Malfoy sir. I am…I am sorry. I should have…" she stammered but he cut her off.

"No, it's no problem. She needs a set of class robes and a nice dress robe. She also needs to be fitted for a gown." Molly stared at him in disbelief but held her tongue. By the look on her face, it was clear the headmaster did not inform her that she was getting more than just a few robes.

"Right this way miss." Molly shot Lucius an evil glare as she was being ushered to the back. Lucius just smiled as he exited the robe shop.

&&&&&&&&&

Thirty minutes later they were on their way back to Hogwarts. Their carriage was just full of bags, all of which belonged to Molly.

"Lucius, I don't understand why…"

"I told you not to worry about it." The carriage stopped and Lucius grabbed some of the bags in order to help Molly. They climbed Gryffindor tower in silence and stopped in front of the fat lady.

"Lucius, are you sure all of this stuff is mine? I was fitted for robes and I am sure that three robes did not require me to have so many bags."

"Some of these are not robes. They are actual clothes." Molly opened her mouth to yell but Lucius cut her off speaking in a very soft and gentle tone. "It is not what you think Molly. As you said earlier, not everyone has my kind of money. I bought you these things because I was bored. I left you in the shop to be fitted and while I was waiting, I grabbed a few things that I thought you might like. Can't you accept them on behalf of your rescuer?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh wow. Cut the act."

"How about _you _cut the act?" he retorted. She walked towards him and stood toe to toe with him…well, sort of. He was an inch taller so she had to stare up at him, her eyes fierce with anger.

"What act? I do not put on an act," she huffed.

"Yes you do _fidanzata_. You're not as tough as you appear. You put on this tough girl act to push people away but you'll have to do better than that to push me away."

"I don't want or need any friends."

"Oh on the contrary, I think you do," he whispered, staring down into her eyes. They were relaxed with a certain sadness about them. Lucius couldn't help but feel a wave of pity come over him. Her eyes began to wale with tears but she blinked them away as she took a step back from him, breaking his trance.

"Thank you for the stuff." She looked away and started carrying things through the portrait hole. She returned a minute later to find Lucius still there waiting.

"Uh…I've taken everything inside. You can go if you want."

"Well…actually I had something else that I wanted to give to you." He reached into an inside pocket of his robe and pulled out a small silver box. "Open it now. I want to see if you like it." Molly stared at the box quizzically. No one aside from her mother had ever given her a gift before. "Please…take it," he pleaded softly.

Molly took the gift and held it for a second. _A gift for me…_She opened the box and to her surprise found a beautiful silver chained necklace that bore the name _Ariana_ on it. Two silver serpents surrounded the name with fangs on the back that hooked into one another. Molly picked up the necklace and held it up studying it carefully.

"Wow. It's…it's beautiful," she said softly. Her eyes were now sparkling with excitement making Lucius feel funny on the inside.

"Let's see how it looks on you." Molly handed him the necklace as he swept around her. She lifted her long, bushy hair so Lucius could easily hook the necklace. His hand grazed her neck softly as he hooked the necklace causing her to shudder. His hands lingered for a moment before he backed away. She looked down at her chest and played with the charm.

"Molly?"

"Oh…I…" She quickly turned so that he could see the necklace. The charm rested neatly an inch from her imaginary cleavage, which he could not see for the horrible gray sweater she was wearing.

"It looks great. I'm glad you like it." For the first time ever he saw her smile and what a smile she had. Her pearly white grin seemed to light up the grim looking corridor and Lucius had to restrain himself from blurting that out.

"Yeah, I like it a lot. Thank you…Lucius." He nodded and turned to leave. "Hey…hey Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"_Ariana_?"

"Oh that." He laughed and continued down the hall. "I'll tell you in due time. Have a good evening _fidanzata_."

* * *

----

----

"Lucius! Lucius, are you daydreaming?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," he mumbled. He used his cane to help him to his feet while an impatient Molly stood over him. He looked to see that she had only one small set of bags.

"Molly, I am pretty sure that you would have more bags than that it you shopped for _all_ of your children."

"So that Arthur can ask me where I was able to get the money from? I don't think so. It's bad enough as it is. I do not need to add fuel to the fire."

"So whose robes did you get then?"

"I got one for Ron and one for Ginny."

"The others need robes too."

"Oh well."

"They'll get them anyway."

"No, I…"

"I'll send them to the school. No one will know who they're from." Molly sighed as he ushered her out of the shop, something he had always been good at. When they got outside he turned to Molly, grabbing hold of her right hand and kissing the top of it.

"Molly, let's get something to eat…together." Molly shot him an exasperated look jerking her hand away.

"I don't…I can't…"

"Yes you can," he whispered. He leaned over and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"Lucius! You can't…you can't be doing things like this to me in public! Someone might see you and…"

"Yes?"

"They might…say something."

"You forget who I am."

"Oh believe me I know who you are. In fact, I know all too well. Listen, just let me get home before Arthur does. I'd hate for him to start asking questions. I am really truly grateful for what you've done today. I owe you one."

"Owe me huh? I'll hold you to that _fidanzata_." He bowed his head and stepped away from her. "_Addio Ariana. Fino a quando ci incontriamo di nuovo_."

He disappeared in front of her, leaving her behind. She let out a breath and then followed suit, apparating back to her home at the burrow. She levied all of her bags into the small house and dropped down into a chair at the kitchen table, eager to sort through all of her new bags.

The first two bags had Ginny and Ronald's new robes. She flicked her wand, mumbling a simple packaging spell as the robes neatly folded and enclosed themselves into small red boxes. She placed cards and bows on top of them but soon realized there was one bag left. The last bag had Molly puzzled for she did not order anything for herself. Frowning she peered inside the bag and pulled out a beautiful pink nightie made of silk. Underneath it was a matching robe made of the finest linen with the name _Ariana_ embroidered on the back of it.

"Oh Lucius…" She sighed as she placed the gifts back into the bag. "_Dimmenuo!_" she mumbled softly. The bag reduced itself in size until it was small enough to hold in the palm of her hand. She made her way up stairs to the bedroom and placed the bag in her old jewelry box, next to the necklace he gave her years ago. She closed the jewelry box sadly and locked it.

* * *

**AN:** Translations:

1. _fidanzata_------Italian for "sweetheart".

2. _Addio Ariana. Fino a quando ci incontriamo di nuovo._ --------Italian. In english it means: "Good-bye Ariana. Until we meet again."

If the translations aren't exact, it's because I used an online translator. Just so you know, don't expect too many quick updates on this one. I want to do it right so you may not always get a quick update. Oh and _dimmenuo_ is a spell I made up but will probably use in all my HP stories if I need it.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius apparated back inside his manor only to find it empty and void of all feeling. _Yeah just like my marriage_. He removed his robe and placed it on a coat rack before walking into the kitchen. His new house elf Katie was waiting, her head bowed graciously as he swept by her.

"Is m…master hungry?" she squeaked.

"Uh…why not? Take some sandwiches to my study and then leave me in peace."

"Yes sir."

She bowed once again before setting to the task given to her by her master. He left her alone as he made his way to his study. Waving his wand, he summoned a small fire and then sat in his favorite recliner next to his mahogany desk. His desk was one of his favorite pieces of furniture. It was an old family heirloom but the intricate design was unlike any other. The carvings had been bewitched to change depending upon the mood of its owner just like many other furnishings in his study. The top of his desk which usually bore carvings of serpents was now sporting lions of many shapes and sizes.

"Damn you," he mumbled hitting the desk with his fist. A moment later Katie returned with his food and squeaked out just as quickly, sensing her master's mood. Lucius continued to stare at the carvings lost in an array of thought. _Molly._ He smiled as he recalled the last hours he spent with Molly. It had been such a long time since they had done anything together. He had forgotten how much fun it was to go shopping with the feisty red head. Sure he had zoned out this time around but the true pleasure came from seeing that smile which could melt any man's cold heart.

He muttered a spell and the lion which held his bottom desk drawer shut, opened suddenly for its master. Lucius bent over and pulled out a pink scarf that shimmered in the pale glow emitting from the fire. He sniffed the scarf remembering the night in which he acquired it.

He had invited Molly over for dinner. She was dressed in a knee length white skirt and a pink tank with matching white boots. The pink scarf around her neck complimented her outfit beautifully. He could clearly remember the two of them walking through his gardens, arms linked as they talked about their favorite writers. Of course, she did much of the talking. He was enjoying the company and what company she was! He led her to a small swing that was hinged on an oak in the middle of his garden. It was located in the back of the garden and was surrounded by beautiful pink and white roses.

He could recall asking her to sit down as he stood in back and pushed her; ignoring her fevered protests.

As the swing moved back and forth, he couldn't help but to stare at her neck, the gleaming scarf now drawing attention to the delectable skin underneath. As the swing slowed in pace, his hands moved to Molly's neck to play with the scarf. It felt light yet smooth in his hands but he longed to feel _her_. His hands moved down past her shoulders and to her breasts; the knot of the scarf nestled comfortably in between her lovies. She giggled when his hands began to untie the scarf and very slowly pull it off. Her flesh now exposed, he caressed her neck area before leaning over and brushing his lips against her neck. Her sweet yet soft moans encouraged him as he kissed her tenderly on the neck.

"Lucy…" she moaned.

He stopped his assault, momentarily as he walked in front of her and extended a hand. She hesitated for an instant but then took his hand anyway, letting him pull her up and into a warm embrace. She felt so warm and soft up against his body. It wasn't long before the serpent inside his britches was beginning to feel the effect; its hardened state throbbing against Molly's tummy. He lowered his head and kissed her neck once more, running a hand down her back as well, making her grow weak in his arms. He lifted his head bringing his lips to her ear, nibbling gently as he began to whisper to her.

"I…I want you…_voglio fare l'amore a te Ariana_…"

"LUCY I'M HOME!"

Lucius jumped at the shrill sound of Cissy's voice. _Damn_. Then again, maybe it was good that Cissy interrupted his thoughts. He needed to leave the past in the past, especially now that they were both happily married. _Happily married_.

"Be there in a few Cissy." Lucius sighed as he placed the pink scarf back into its rightful place. The drawer closed immediately as two serpents coiled to form a lock that could only be opened by him. Lucius used his wand to put out the fire and slowly made his way out of the study to greet his wife.

* * *

"Hermione, will you at least hear Ron out?" Harry begged. It was Sunday evening and normally Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be sitting around sizing up the new students but today was different. Hermione was still pissed off at Ron and even though Ron was willing to swallow his pride and apologize for once, Hermione still wasn't listening. Instead, she was sitting in her own little corner of the common room pretending to be engulfed in whatever smut she was reading. When Hermione didn't look up Harry decided it was best to just let it be. It was a shame that the three of them would be on bad terms but things like this couldn't be helped especially when it came to Hermione.

Harry went back to his favorite chair and took out his schedule to study it some more. As usual, most of his classes were with the Slytherins._Figures_. Nothing really new about his classes except Divination. Everything else was just advance courses in things he'd already taken. _Potions_. If anything he was in no mood to deal with Snape but seeing that he had Defense Against the Dark Arts before Potions, maybe he'd go to Potions in a good mood each day.

"Harry…" He looked up to see Ron hovering over him. He seemed anxious about something.

"What's…what's wrong?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is…" Ron sat down on the floor in front of him looking around nervously. "Is Hermione still…?"

"Yeah, sorry mate but you know her. I told you to make up with her before tomorrow but…"

"But Harry you've seen me. I've been trying all day!"

"Oh grow up stupid!" Ginny smacked Ron on the head as she took a seat on the floor next to him. She smiled at Harry who nervously shifted in his seat.

"What you do that for ya git?"

"Ronald, Ronald you poor simpleton. How long is it going to take you to understand women? Hermione's never going to speak to you again if you don't make up your mind." She took out one of her smut books and stretched out in front, laying her head in Ron's lap.

"Aw dammit Ginny. Go lounge around on someone else. Where's Dean?" Ginny shot him an evil look and went back to her reading.

"Women." Ron muttered glaring anxiously across the room at Hermione. She was no longer reading anymore but entertaining a group of younger Gryffindor guys who were clearly battling for her attention. She continued to smile and flirt paying no attention to the looks she was getting from Ron and Harry.

"You know Ron, it might interest you to know that there's a ton of guys here interested in Hermione this year. It would seem the new hair cut and the few pounds she put on this past summer actually gave her a popularity boost. I can't begin to tell you the interesting stories I've heard at dinner from some of the guys. They were all fantasizing about seeing Hermione naked and…"

"GINNY! GO AWAY!" Ron yelled suddenly. Ginny grinned before grabbing her book and running over to the other side of the room with Hermione. Ron sulked for a few moments but then decided to go over and talk with Hermione again.

---

---

"Uh…my brother's coming over," Ginny whispered. "Catch you later." Ginny hurried off and Hermione continued reading her book.

"Hermione please…will you talk to me?" Ron pleaded.

"Why should I? At least the other guys that I've spoken with tonight had the decency to not stare at other women while engaging in conversation with me!" she snapped.

"Oh Hermione you know I didn't…I'm sorry," he said softly. He sat down on the floor next to her and stared at the ground. "I…I really am sorry. I guess…it's just a guy thing," he mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes then throwing her hands in the air, stood to leave.

"Hermione wait!" She grabbed her book and started across the room and through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady. Ron chased after her cursing under his breath. _There's just no pleasing some women._ "Hermione!" He spotted her hurrying towards the prefect's bathroom but he caught her just in time, grabbing her arm from behind.

"LET GO OF ME RONALD!" she yelled jerking away, but he held on tight and pulled her close.

"No," he whispered. "Not until you hear me out." He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight until she finally calmed down and stopped fidgeting.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish but I'm tired of caring anymore Ron. You know how I feel yet you continue to play these head games." He released his grip letting her pull away. She continued to glare at him angrily, almost disgusted even.

"But…" he frowned. "I don't get why you're so angry. I mean, you've never been this angry about something like this."

"YOUR LAME EXCUSES ARE THE REASON I'M SO UPSET!"

"WHAT THE FUCK HERMIONE? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HONEST!" she cried. Her fists were clenched and her body was trembling with anger. Ron ran a hand through his hair and turned away. He let out a deep breath trying to control his temper.

"What exactly do you want to know?" he asked.

"I just want to know where we stand. That's all. Are we friends or are we something more?" Ron turned around quickly and stared at her.

"What? Why would you ask…? I mean…"

"Simple question Ron. Yes or no?" she snapped impatiently. Ron noticed that she had stopped trembling and that she now had an enlightened look on her face.

"I…don't know," he said truthfully. It was in fact the truth. They had been such good friends for so long that the idea of being a committed couple was kind of hard to fathom. He knew of course that seeing Hermione with another guy would be hard yet for some reason it seemed like a bad idea to make such a strong commitment just yet.

"I just…I want things back to normal Hermione. I know I may have complicated things this summer with that…that kiss and all but you've got to believe me; I never meant to hurt you. I care about us…our friendship too much to just let it rot in hell."

"That's…that's all I wanted…I needed to hear Ron. Friends it is and friends we shall remain." She wiped her eyes and turned to leave but Ron held her back.

"Hey…can I least get a hug? I need to know that you're going to be alright and I don't want an awkward start of term for the three of us. You know Harry has a hard time with his loyalties," he grinned. Hermione managed a smile as she let Ron pull her into a hug. He kissed her cheek and then released her grinning from ear to ear.

"_Hermione?_"

"I'm fine Ronald now go. All is well now. I think I'm going to take a hot bath in the prefects bathroom." It seemed that Ron bought the excuse. He smiled once more then headed back towards the common room. When she was sure Ron was gone for good, she stifled a sob and entered the prefect's bathroom. She closed the door and slid to the floor crying uncontrollably. How could Ron be so insensitive? He had kissed her this summer and before that he had flirted with her non stop. _Why can't we be more than that? What is so wrong with me? Is he really that embarrassed of me?_

"WHO ELSE IS HERE?" a voice boomed. Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice. She wasn't alone in the restroom. Another person…a male was also in there.

"I said who else is…oh, it's just you mud-blood." Hovering over her was a gloating Draco Malfoy.

"_Malfoy_? What are you doing in here? You have no business…"

"Neither do you Muggle. What makes you any better than me?" he asked frowning down at her.

"I don't have time for this Draco," she mumbled. She pulled herself up and was now standing toe to toe with him.

"What's the rush?" he asked with a smirk. "Go ahead and finish crying your poor little mud-blood heart out Granger. You don't want Ronald to see you like this now do you? Especially after feeding him that bullshit of an excuse a while ago."

"WHAT?? WERE YOU SPYING…?"

"I wasn't spying on you pathetic losers. You people aren't worth my time. I was actually on my way to fetch my girlfriend from the library. I was feeling a bit horny and thought maybe she'd give my serpent a good licking." At this statement, Hermione's face turned a dark shade of pink and she looked downright disgusted. Malfoy just laughed and continued with his explanation.

"Gee Muggle, no need to look so disgusted. If Ron was half the man I am he'd be…"

"Never mind that. Just get on with the story," she snapped.

"Oh where was I? Oh yes, so anyway I didn't find her in the library so I decided to hang around here for a few in hopes of maybe finding a young slut to do the job when I heard someone shouting. Being the nosy bastard that I am, I slipped in here so that I wouldn't be seen. Turns out it was just you and the weasel. Interesting argument you guys had. Turns out he never wanted you to begin with. Isn't that something?"

"I…we just…we decided to just stay friends. What's wrong with that?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing, but seems to me like you were expecting something more. So what about this kiss you two shared over the summer? Was it really all that good to have you on your knees…"

"Just…SHUT UP MALFOY! IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" she shouted.

"Oooo temper, temper Muggle. I was only saying," he laughed. He brushed past her and stood behind her. Her shorter hair was now a frizzy mess but it didn't distract from the rest of her. She actually had a set of hips now unlike last term when she looked liked she never knew the meaning of a meal. The way those jeans were hugging her body was enough to make even the purest of bloods curious.

"Why are you still here? I know you're still standing there. You know what? Never mind. I can't expect much from someone like you. Kick a girl when she's down. If you ask me or any other girl she'd probably tell you that you're just as bad if not _worse_ than Ronald. Please…Just go away." she pleaded softly, interrupting his thoughts. She didn't turn around but continued to stare at the floor, apparently still feeling sorry for herself. He stepped forward and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"FYI Muggle, I'm not trying to make you feel any worse. Kicking a girl when she's down isn't really my style. I'd much rather make her feel better…if you know what I mean." He backed away and started out the door. "See ya round Muggle."

* * *

**AN:** Ahh a slightly longer chapter than normal. -shrugs- Let's see, a few things you may wanna know. 

Translations: _voglio fare l'amore a te Ariana---_In a nutshell it means: I want to make love to you. Think that's it as far as translations are concerned. Anyway, as you can see, this is going to be one long-ass complicated story. My fault for wanting to do various angles but you know me...And I never knew some people could be so touchy about Harry Potter. If you spot a magical word misspelled, please by all means let me know. I do most of my writing late at night but I don't want the lynch squad to get me. -shudders- It's a pain in the ass going back looking up every single spelling. Cut a gal a break. -eyeroll- I am just like many other HP writers: patiently awaiting the arrival of **_Rowling's HP Dictionary_**. Until then cut me some slack. Yes, I know. There was a serious lack of Severus Snape but Lucius is just as important so again, cut a gal a break. I love both Severus and Lucius. Ron...well...not so much. And for those of you who don't like the Molly/Lucius story, DON'T READ! That is all. To **demon-girl**, this chapter was just for you. -grins-_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday came and went for the Hogwarts students as Monday morning seemed to come too quickly. As usual, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all had the same classes with the exception of the three extra classes that Hermione were taking.

"My God woman, how the hell are you going to get to all your classes?! You have three classes that meet at the same time!"

"Oh stop it Ronald. I'll manage," she huffed. Harry and Ron exchanged curious looks as they headed towards their first class of the day—Defense Against the Dark Arts with the newly hired professor R.J. Lupin. They all assembled into the dank looking room and were surprised that the Slytherins were not in there.

"Oh yeah. Professor McGonagall had a talk with the headmaster. She seems to think that a class of this caliber would not go very well if two rival houses are taking it together. I'm thinking she was concerned about you Harry," Hermione noted. Harry just rolled his eyes. _No need to worry about me. _

"Alright class. Settle down." They all looked up as Professor Lupin filed into the room.

"Hey, there are no desks. What are we supposed…?"

"You're right Mr. Weasley. We won't need them today. I thought the first lesson deems a more hands on approach." Everyone in the class seemed to think this was great…everyone except Hermione who folded her arms across her chest and sulked. There was a loud rumble in the classroom which made everyone jump.

"Um…professor…what's in the…?"

"It's a Boggart Mr. Potter. That's today's lesson." Professor Lupin went on to explain what a Boggart is and the charm to use against it. He then had everyone file into a line and try it out but when it was Harry's turn he ended class. Hermione shot Harry a curious look._Why would he…?_ Then it dawned on her. It was because Lupin wouldn't have wanted a replica of Lord Voldemort entering the room. The thought made her laugh as they all filed out of class and headed over to their next class.

---

---

Severus sat down in one of the green recliners then took out a sheet of parchment going over the names of the students that would be in his next period class.

"What did I do to deserve this torcher?" he asked dryly.

"Severus no need to sound so glum." He raised an eyebrow at the fiery head of Gryffindor House as she swept by him taking a seat in the blue recliner across from him. She took a sip of what looked like pumpkin juice but Severus knew better.

"I suppose you have a better idea for an outlet to relieve myself of such misery?" Minerva shot him a knowing glare before returning to her drink.

"For your information Severus, I am not a big drunk. However, if you had to deal with a bunch of irritating first years first thing in the morning you'd reduce yourself to drinking too!" she replied calmly.

"If you say so Minerva. _Nocens indulgeo es peior quam nullus_."

"How witty Severus." Snape looked up to see Albus hovering over him. He nodded curtly at the headmaster as he too swept by taking a seat on the couch next to Minerva.

"Such is the nature of men that howsoever they may acknowledge many others to be more witty, or more eloquent, or more learned; yet they will hardly believe there be many so wise as themselves." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow over his half mooned spectacles before shaking his head. _That Severus…_

"What do we owe the pleasure Albus?" Snape asked. He folded his parchment and slipped it into a side pocket of his robe.

"Well, I have a bit of news about Sirius. It seems that he has been spotted near Hogsmead recently." Minerva practically choked on her pumpkin juice at this bit of info. The horrified look on her face would have brought Snape to tears from excessive laughter had he been the laughing kind.

"Does the Prophet have any proof headmaster? As we all know, the profit isn't the most reliable at times of fright."

"That was my first thought as well Severus but even so I don't think we should take the news lightly. If he was in fact spotted near Hogsmead then that could only mean one thing: he's making his move towards the boy."

"And that's a bad thing?" Snape asked, his hands parting to indicate his unconcern.

"Severus you will do right by that boy today or…"

"Or what Minerva? You know just as well as I do that Potter is a pompous celebrity that frets about the school because he's the boy who lived. He gets his way all the time but not from me. Not now not ever," Snape snapped.

"Now, now Severus listen. I'm not trying to make you be nice to the boy. In fact, I think it's best that you treat him like you do all the others."

"Cruelty is one of the worst punishments," Minerva scoffed.

"Inhumanitas est ut inhumanitas does Minerva," he said casually. He picked up a copy of the Prophet and began reading the headlines. On the front page was a picture of Madam Malkin's robe shop and there were several ministry workers questioning nearby consumers.

"Can I see that when you're done using it Professor?" Snape tossed the paper aside and stared up at the man looming over him; his tired expression having no effect on the potions master whatsoever.

"What do you need to see this for?" he asked motioning towards the paper. "I'm sure you already know what's been going on. In fact, I'm sure you could tip the ministry on Black's whereabouts being that the two of you are so close," he snidded.

"Severus please. I'm in no mood to listen to you and Lupin's childish…"

"It's quite alright Minerva. We all know that Severus just can't get over the fact that he wasn't welcome in our group so long ago." At this remark, Snape stood to his feet and was now toe to toe with Lupin. His hand was shaking violently, the urge to withdraw his wand nagging at him like a woodpecker to a tree.

"I couldn't imagine my younger self lowering thy standards just to be part of a lowly group of individuals headed by those pompous jerks who called themselves James and Sirius Black," he said through gritted teeth. Lupin's eyes flashed with anger and for a few short seconds Snape had the distinct feeling that he were about to come face to face with a werewolf but the brief moment of worry vanished for he knew Remus wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"SIT DOWN! THE BOTH OF YOU NOW!" Minerva spat. Snape cast her a bored and unconcerned look as he strolled towards the door.

"Sorry Minerva, but I have class now. I'll try to be nice to the Potter boy however, I can't make any promises. After all, I am, as you call it stupid and bardus est ut bardus does."

"Severus!"

"The silent dog is the first to bite," he mumbled.

Without a hint of a smile, Snape exited the room leaving a furious Minerva to her pumpkin juice.

---

---

"Hermione I can't believe you walked out on Professor Trelawney! What the hell were you thinking?" Ron asked incredulously.

"She's a right old fraud! I am not going to just sit there and subject myself to such nonsense," she snapped. They were now sitting in the common room working on homework.

"Well…you know Hermione…she did…I mean, Wormtail…"

"That's just one prediction you idiot! Probably the only thing she'd predicted since she's been a so-called psychic!"

"Hey, whoa…don't get flippy with me. I was just…Aw forget it!" Ron muttered. They all went back to working silently when Ginny came running through the portrait hole. She was wearing the biggest grin they'd ever seen. She motioned for Hermione to come with her to the back of the common room so that they could talk. Hermione followed her leaving the boys behind with curious looks on their faces.

"What's going on Ginny? I've never seen you this…happy before."

"It's Dean. He and I are official!"

"That's great! But…I thought…"

"Uh…well we were always official but a while ago we made it _really_ official," she reminisced.

"Uh…you didn't…"

"No, we haven't done anything of _that_ sort but we kissed…and it was great! Last year he was a terrible kisser but it seems he got some sort of confidence boost this past summer."

"I am so happy for you!"

"Yeah…thanks but I also have some news for you."

"What news?"

"Well apparently Malfoy is wasting no time telling everyone how Ron left you out to dry and now the whole lot of 'em are talking about it."

"Oh bother," she groaned. "That Malfoy is such a prick!"

"Oh but it gets better. He seems to think that you have a thing for him now."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Quiet down! I don't want Ron and Harry to hear. You know how they make such a fuss about everything. Anyway, that part isn't all that serious. Malfoy hasn't told anyone this bit of info. I overheard him telling Crabbe and that other creep he hangs out with about this while Dean an I were in the broom closet," she replied.

"Thanks for the heads up Ginny." Hermione pursed her lips as she glanced up at the clock. "Oh bother, we have Potions now…with the Slytherins no less…damn," she muttered.

"Well, you'll be alright. You know how Harry and Ron are. Anyway, I gotta go meet Dean. Later." Hermione watched her good friend run off before crossing the room again.

"Alright guys. You know where we have to go now." Harry and Ron both groaned as they gathered their things and headed out the room towards the dungeons.

* * *

Arthur closed the door to his cramped up office and sat down at his desk. He went through all the mail—nothing but bills and complaints—and then proceeded to read the Prophet. As usual, there was more junk about Sirius Black and how they, the Ministry, were making progress in finding him. _Biggest crop of lies ever told. We're no closer to finding Black than solving the mystery of Black Death._ He sighed as he tossed the paper aside and then folded his arms across his chest. Leaning back in his old straight chair she started thinking about his wife and how stressed out she looked when he left home that morning. I wonder…what could possibly have her so spooked?

"MR. WEASLEY, THE MINISTER WISHES TO SEE YOU FOR A FEW SIR." Arthur frowned at the intercom. _What does he want with me?_ Arthur fixed his robe, casually brushing away the wrinkles. After taking a deep breath he headed out the door to find the minister.

-------------------------------

Molly washed her hands and prepared breakfast. Since Arthur had already left, she decided to fix her a full breakfast. After all, even though he was away that did not necessarily mean she had to eat lightly. In mere minutes she had successfully whipped up a full course breakfast that included grits and eggs, bacon, French toast drizzled in strawberry sauce with some fresh coffee to help wash it down. Still wearing her nightgown, she sat down at the table, said grace and picked up her fork readying to taste the yumminess of her hard magic when she heard a loud pop behind her in the kitchen.

"Arthur, you're home…early," she said calmly, dropping her fork in her plate. A pair of hands grasped her neck lightly caressing it; using their thumbs to caress that place behind her ears as well. After enjoying the sensation for a few moments, Molly came to realize that the cool hands caressing her neck could not possibly belong to her husband.

"Lucius?"

"_Buongiorno_ Ariana." Molly abruptly stood to her feet and whipped around to face him. He bowed gracefully before sweeping around her and taking a place at the table. He waved his wand producing another plate out of thin air and then it began to fill itself with food that Molly had cooked. Molly just stood their furious with him. How dare he just show up here with no warning or anything! Is he mad??

"Come now Molly and have a seat. You were about to enjoy a very precarious meal so please don't let me keep you from enjoying it."

"How dare you," she whispered frowning at him. "What makes you think you can just show up here anytime you get ready? For all you know Arthur could have…"

"My dear Ariana…"

"Molly!" she snapped.

"My dear Molly, I just saw your husband moments ago at the ministry. Needless to say he looked very…um…busy," he replied choosing his words carefully. He did not wish to anger Molly. That wasn't his purpose for showing up. He merely wished to spend some time with his fiery red-headed friend with no exchange of words. That was already going to be a battle seeing as he felt no need to send an owl ahead of time. My mistake he mused. He looked up to see Molly still standing at a distance glowering at him. He sighed as he stood up and made his way towards her. She was still dressed in her night clothes but there was something very familiar about the gown. He stared at her trying to figure out why it was so familiar but then it hit him.

"Lucius please. You shouldn't be here," she pleaded softly. He propped his cane on the wall next to him and then cupped Molly's face into his hands. She turned her head in an attempt to break away but he turned it back forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Molly, you know I would never intentionally do anything to jeopardize your marriage to Arthur. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I…well I just…" She tried to find a comeback to justify her wanting him to leave but she could not. His icy stare was having the same effect that it had on her years ago. The twinkle in his eyes was so familiar and as she continued to stare she was reminded of how caring he could be. She didn't even realize that his hands were no longer cupping her face. They were now trailing a path up her arms and to her shoulders. It was when the robe hit the floor and the cool breeze entering the kitchen through a window chilled her body that she realized what was happening.

"Lucius I won't…" she said forcefully but was silenced by his lips touching hers. His cool tongue entering her mouth with such a force that she had to comply. He deepened the kiss forcing her back against the sink, his hands tugging playfully at the sheer nightie.

"Lucy…" she moaned when his lips left hers and started trailing kisses on her neck. _What am I…?_

"Lucius please!" she cried pushing him away from her. She turned to face the sink, the tears surfacing under her eyelids. _I can't believe I let this happen…_

"Molly…the reason I came by today was…it was because of the date…today's date is September 11. Does that ring a bell?" he asked softly. Molly just stood their sobbing. She was in no mood to think right now. The fact that she had just cheated on her husband was clouding her thoughts. She felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist, covering her back with their body.

"Lucius you really should go now," she replied faintly.

"But you haven't answered my question," he whispered planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I don't…I can't think right now!" she snapped. "Let me go…"

"Today…a few years ago today was the day I asked you to be my date for the Fall Festival. You said no of course, but I was persistent and eventually you agreed. Don't you remember what happened that day at the dance Molly?"

"Of course I do! That bitch Narcissa had the nerve to lock me in a broom closet fearing that her _Lu_cifer might become attached to me," she spat.

"And would you not agree that she had good reason?"

"Are you condoning such behavior?" She had quickly turned around now looking him square in the eye. He smirked causing her to roll her eyes. "Such arrogance."

"But you love me for it."

"I do NOT love…"

"Oh really?" he asked stepping closer to her. He took one hand and made way to plant a kiss on the back of it but she snatched it away just as quickly.

"What are you playing at Lucius? You have your own family and a wife who loves you very much. Go home."

"I'm sure she does and I love her as well but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. Come Molly. Let us enjoy our breakfast together. After we're done eating I shall be on my way. I give you my word." Seething she threw her hands up in defeat and allowed him to lead her back to the table. He seated her first and then himself as they enjoyed a quiet breakfast together.

* * *

Molly awakened from her slumber earlier than usual. She was anxious to try out her new shampoos and body washes. She made way to the restroom careful not to wake her roommates and started the shower. About 45 minutes later she emerged from the shower smelling strongly of rosemary and cherry blossom. She smiled to herself as she quickly dressed and headed out the room. For once she was excited about going to breakfast.

Molly entered the Great Hall and to her surprise no one said anything to her. In fact, it was as though she didn't exist. _Good._ She walked past the Slytherin table nervously awaiting the usual jeers and snide remarks but instead she got a reaction that was quite surprising.

"Hey you! Hey…girl you look…"

"Hey! I saw her first you jerk!"

Molly just kept walking ignoring the guys. _Wow. I am actually being noticed_. Molly took her usual seat…alone at the Gryffindor table but for the first time in a long time she felt…normal and it was all thanks to her new friend? She still wasn't sure how to describe Lucius Malfoy. On one hand he seemed like a nice enough guy, but on the other hand, he was friends with that Bellatrix Black and Narcissa—two of the most downright evilest of people. Molly couldn't help but wonder why two individuals such as themselves could act so evil all the time. It was though the world was against them.

"_Buongiorno_Molly." Molly jumped at the sound of the voice but could not help but to grin when she saw that it was Lucius.

"Um…good morning?"

"Correct. I have to say that you look very nice this morning. The color pink suits you. You should wear it more often."

"I…thank you. You know," she replied lowering her voice, "it's only thanks to you that I have all this pink and I can't thank you enough…"

"Oh don't thank me. I'm not worthy of such thanks." Molly blushed and turned away. What to say?

"So you're probably wondering why I am sitting here at the Gryffindor table." Molly frowned at her pumpkin juice but nodded.

"Now that you mention it, it is a little weird that you're over here. I hear you Slytherins don't sit over here because of your pureblood rules."

"For the most part but remember what I told you two days ago. I'm not like other people."

"Ah well that makes me feel a whole lot better," she grinned. At that second, Lucius had the strongest urge kiss her rosy cheeks but somehow managed to suppress the urge. The new clothes actually brought out her beauty. She was wearing some tight fitting jeans and a pink v-neck tank with a lace collar. Her busy red hair was pinned up into a bouncy ponytail and she was wearing the necklace he gave her, the two serpents coiling around her neck like they were apart of her.

"Did you see the new bulletin that was posted last night? The one about the Fall Festival?" he asked a moment later.

"Um…no. I didn't bother to look on my way down here. I was so caught up on making a good impression that I…"

"A good impression? Is your self-esteem really that low?" he asked softly. She glared at him angrily for a second but the anger didn't suffice long. She looked into his eyes and could tell that he was genuinely concerned.

"I…I…don't know."

"Well, if it is then it is my duty as your rescuer to fix that." She giggled when he puffed out his chest trying to act all macho. He was a rich pretty boy and macho did not become him at all. His long bleached blonde hair did not say macho at all she thought to herself. She poked him in the chest and he coughed.

"Oooo sorry. It's just…you looked funny," she laughed.

"Well I'm glad you think so. You smiled. I like it when you smile. Now on to more pressing matters. It would seem that this fall festival requires us students to bring a friend or a date. I for one think it positively erroneous that we have to do such a thing but whatever. It's not my call. So Molly, will you do me the honor and accompany me as my friend to this Fall Festival?" Molly just stared at him unable to respond. No one had ever…then again she'd never had a boyfriend but it wasn't as if it were a date or anything.

"I uh…I don't know Lucius. It's not really my…scene," she lied. "Plus I have…"

"Nothing to wear? Yes you do. We took care of that last week. Remember I got you a dress and a dress robe. You can wear that to the dance. Now please say that you'll come with?" He clasped her hand and kissed the top of it like a gentleman. He stared up at her, his eyes gleaming full of hope.

"How could I say no?" she sighed. Lucius grinned as he got up from the table.

"See you soon _fidanzata_."

* * *

**AN:** Okay. Finally finished with this chapter. I will pick up with the rest of Lucius' and Molly's Festival memory but like I said, I don't like making the chapters too long. I hope you are enjoying this. If not I suppose you ought to quit reading. LOL Let's see...a few things you might want to know.

**Translations:**

1. _Nocens indulgeo es peior quam nullus_---It's supposed to be latin for "Bad excuses are worse than none." I may have to change that later as I continue this tedious process of Latin translations and derivations.

2. _Inhumanitas est ut inhumanitas_----"Cruelty is as cruelty does". How Snapeish!

3. _bardus est ut bardus_-----"Stupid is as stupid does".

4. Quote: "Such is the nature of men that howsoever they may acknowledge many others to be more witty, or more eloquent, or more learned; yet they will hardly believe there be many so wise as themselves".-----**Thomas Hobbs** (One of my least favorite political thought peeps, however he was useful for something.) -shrugs-

5. Quote: "The silent dog is the first to bite."----It's a **proverb** from some site. If you want it I can give you all the addy.

6._Buongiorno-_----In a nutshell means "Good morning" in Italian. If my translations are a bit off forgive me. I am using online dictionaries and some translators that may or may not always be 100 accurate. Go figure.

_Well I really don't know when I'll be updating again. I have spun a web to an interesting tale that seems endless. I will work on it during my breaks if time permits but I have to take my time and research a few more things. In the meantime, read, review, uh...read some of my other stories. Laterz._


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Lucy! Come down now! I wanna see what you look like," Narcissa yelled.

Lucius just continued to comb through his bleach blond hair and smile at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his new dark green suit with silver stripes. The green cape was a great added accessory that made him look even more dashing in his opinion. The name 'Malfoy' was printed in silver on the back of it. He had his hair hanging down his back freely and with one final tap of the wand, he was set to go down to the dance.

Lucius came down from the boy's dormitory and into the Slytherin common room. He was immediately greeted by his cousin and her annoying yet amazingly beautiful friend Narcissa.

"Lucy! You look so adorable!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"You don't look half bad yourself. I'm surprised you're not daunting all Slytherin colors tonight," he commented. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress and her long dark hair had been curled into tiny tight curls that seemed to just follow her wherever her head turned. Magic he deduced. He glanced at Narcissa who seemed to be paying him way too much attention in his opinion. Even though her staring was a bit uncomfortable, he couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked in her long black dress. It was tight fitting showing off her curves and the front of the dress had a low v-neck that teased her breasts ever so lightly. The split on the right side was just an added bonus. _Oh well…I'm only interested in one person tonight…_

"So Lucius, who might you be keeping company during the evening?" Bella asked.

"Molly," he replied coolly. Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged horrified looks before breaking into a fit of laughter. "I don't see how this is so funny."

"I…sorry cousin," Bellatrix said stifling a giggle. "I just…I thought you said you were going with that poor girl. Molly…what's her face? _Prewett_?"

"You heard me correctly my dear Bella. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to the stairs before she comes down." Lucius left the common room, leaving the two women in enraged with jealously

--------------------

Molly stood in front of the mirror with a frown on her face. The silver dress that Lucius had bought her had her somewhat concerned. It was very, very beautiful. It was a big, Victorian styled silver ball gown that just screamed royalty, but Molly was far from royalty. _Who am I kidding? _She was dirt poor yet tonight she was going to be dressed as though she hadn't a care in the world about money. _What am I doing? I can't go out there like this? What would people say?_Molly sat down onto her bed and stared at the floor. _But Lucius has been so kind to me…_With that fleeting thought, she quickly finished dressing and with one final glance in the mirror she headed out the door towards the Great Hall.

--------------------

When Lucius entered the great hall as expected he received lots of stares and whispers as he walked by. He was used to this sort of thing by now. Everyone knew of the Malfoys and how they were all pure bloods and rich. Rich. That was pretty much the only reason some people hung around him like they did; it was either that or fear of his father.

"Hey Lucius!" It was his good friend Avery stalking his way. He was wearing an awful red suit with some black shoes. _A mess…_

"Yeah?"

"Where's your date? I thought maybe you'd be here with Cissy or your cousin Bella?"

"My date will be here soon."

"Oh I see. So who did you ask?"

"My aren't we nosy."

"Aw come on Lucy! It's not like imam try and steal the girl from you. I mean, I could but because I'm a good friend…" Lucius did not hear him finish statement. He had spotted Molly making her way down the stairs in the beautiful dress that he had picked out and his heart was doing a number in his chest. _Why is my heart fluttering so?_ The big Victorian styled gown looked very beautiful on her. The red bushy hair had been pulled up in the back with two single curls hanging on each side of her face. She was also wearing the necklace that he'd given her and it was nestled ever so beautifully between her breasts that were very perky from the tight corset._Stunning…_Without thinking, his body moved forward instantly towards the stairs where he extended his hand for her to take. She hesitated for a moment and her face was beat red.

_She must be nervous…_She finally took his hand and he could not help himself. He kissed the back of it and bowed before looping their arms and leading her past the Slytherin table. By this time, Bella and Narcissa had already made their way downstairs and much to his delight, they were pissed off at him. _Oh how I love it…_Molly shifted a little as he led her toward the dance floor but he kept smiling. When they reached the dance floor, he bowed gracefully before pulling her close and leading her into a waltz.

"Molly, I know I should have said something earlier _mio dolce_ but I was at a lost for words. You look so beautiful that there really isn't anything I can say that would clearly define how beautiful you look."

"Thank you," she said softly looking away from him. Lucius frowned as he followed her eyes. She was staring at Bella and Narcissa but there was a sadness about her face.

"Molly? Ariana dear? What's wrong?" he asked softly. She turned to him and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Oh…nothing." She held her head down and stared at the ground but Lucius lifted her chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Why are you sad _mio dolce_?"

"Nothing…I just…I feel like I don't really…fit in."

"Why would you think that Molly?"

"Well…I don't…know. I heard some of the girls…they were saying things in our common room earlier. They were saying things about me hanging out with you because you are a Slytherin." He frowned at her before spinning her around as the first song ended.

"Do you not feel comfortable being around me?"

"Well…yes because you are my friend…my only friend," she added softly.

"You shouldn't worry about what others think or say about you. You are a beautiful person Molly. Being rich is nothing without good friends to share it with." He smiled at her and pulled her close for the next song. She placed her head on his chest as they swayed to the music in sync with one another. Lucius kissed the top of her head and embraced her as they danced the night away.

About three songs later, Lucius was leading Molly off the dance floor and towards a mini bar that had been set up near the back of the Great Hall. There was a large statue of all the Hogwarts creatures made of ice and each animal was spitting up a different beverage. Lucius summoned two wine glasses with his wand and dipped both him and Molly some pumpkin juice with butterbeer. Then they took a seat at one of the round glass tables decorated with Gryffindor colors.

"Are you sure you should be sitting here with me?" she joked.

"_Miei cari_ Ariana, no one tells me where to sit. So how about a toast?"

"Toast to what?"

"How about…new friendships?"

"I'll drink to that," she grinned as their glasses clanked against one another. They both took a drink and laughed at the silliness behind the toasting. Lucius just stared at her in awe. She was so beautiful and her smile was to die for.

"I love it when you smile," he blurted out.

"Huh? Oh…well…um…It's nice to have a reason to." He reached over and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it.

"I have something for you."

"What? Another gift? Lucius please…you don't…"

"Yes, I do until you give me a good reason not to." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver box. "I'll open it for you." Inside the box was a silver tiara lined with diamonds. Molly just stared at it dumbfounded. Lucius stood to his feet and walked behind her.

"Stand please Ariana." She did as she was told, turning to face him slowly. He smiled at her placing her new gift a top of her head. "Stunning. It suits you well."

"I…Lucius…this is too much. First the dress and now a tiara. I mean, I never got you anything and…"

"I have everything I need right here right now…princess." He inched closer to her feeling her warm breath near his chest.

"I have never felt more like a princess than I do right now," she whispered.

"You are a princess…always will be in my book _mia bella Ariana_," he whispered. He was now standing so close to her that his lips just did brush the side of her cheek. He was about to kiss her when they were interrupted by Bellatrix.

"LUCY! LUCY!" _Oh damn…_He backed away from Molly and turned to Bellatrix, bowing gracefully.

"To what do I owe this…pleasure," he said dryly. Molly stifled a laugh after catching Lucius' eye.

"Well Lucy, I come to ask you for a dance. I also come to tell Molly that she has been summoned. Some Gryffindor chick wants a word with her upstairs. I have no idea who she is but she was going on and on about that dress she's wearing," she said stiffly. Lucius turned to Molly practically begging her not to leave him with his eyes but she just laughed.

"I'll be back. Surely one dance won't kill you."

"You don't know that," he mumbled as Bella led him towards the dance floor.

----------------

Molly exited the Great Hall and headed towards the stairs. She had no idea who she was supposed to be meeting. In fact, since she did not have any other friends besides Lucius it struck her as odd that someone would want to speak with her about anything. _Something's not right…_

"Hey bitch." Molly turned to see Cissy staring her down, her wand pointed straight at her.

"Uh…what…it was YOU!" Molly stammered. "Just…just what do you…?"

"Keep away from Lucius. He belongs to me. Got it?"

"I…I wasn't…I was under the impression that he did not have a price tag stamped to his forehead," Molly managed.

"That's where you're wrong. _Stupefy_!"

-----------------

Two songs later, Lucius was still on the dance floor with Cissy and he was beginning to worry about Molly.

"Lucius, calm down. You are dancing with me now. Stop worrying so much about that little witch. She's not even all that pretty. I personally think you should be trying to get with my girl Narcissa."

"I bet you do," he grumbled. "Excuse me but I'm afraid I must get going."

"But…"

"I'm going to find Molly." Lucius dashed out of the Great Hall and climbed the stairs two at a time in search of Molly. _Where could she have gone too? Those two…they wouldn't…_When he reached the top of the stairway he paused. _I thought I heard something._

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!"

"Peeves! Have you seen a girl…a red head? Her name is Molly!" he asked quickly.

"As a matter of fact you rotten old bat, there's a red head in that closet over yonder. Te he he."

"Thanks Peeves." Lucius ran over to the broom closet that was next to a grim looking suit of armor. Sure enough, when he opened it up, he found Molly sitting on the floor, her head between her palms and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Lucius kneeled down next to her and grabbed her, pulling her next to him."Molly, sweetheart what's wrong? What happened to you?"

"How come no one likes me Lucius? What did I ever do to anyone to make them hate me so much? And why can't I be pretty and blonde like Narcissa or maybe tough like Bella," she cried now sobbing even harder into his robe.

"Molly…Ariana listen to me, you have no reason whatsoever to be feeling like this."

"What? You're not a girl. You haven't walked a day in my shoes Lucius! I go through hell everyday trying to fit in and make friends but I can't. No one wants to be associated with someone like me…someone poor and shy…and…and ugly!" she sobbed. Lucius ran a hand over her back and started caressing it.

"You're right. No one really wants to be associated with ugly people, but you don't have to worry about that because if you were ugly then I would not have asked you to be my date. I'm a Malfoy and we don't believe in hanging out with ugly people. We hang out with only the beautiful." She let out a small chuckle but stayed put. She was too tired to move after doing so much crying.

"You're…you're really a nice guy Lucius," she whispered.

"Oh that I am princess. Didn't I tell you that long ago?" he whispered playfully.

"I…suppose you did."

"I haven't lied to you once Molly and I don't intend on doing it either. Friends are true to one another. The day that I told you I was your friend and your rescuer, I meant it. I gave you my word and I always keep my word princess. Besides, I could never dream of hurting someone as precious as you."

"I don't…I don't know what I would have done had you not showed up for me. I was…I was thinking about running away," she confessed. He pulled her body closer, leaning to rest his head on her shoulder. His lips brushed her neck and her tantalizing scent sent shock waves through his body. _Focus…_

"Molly, let me confess here and now. If you would have ran off without saying good-bye then I would have come for you and dragged you all the way back here."

"You would not."

"I would have. If you would like to test said theory then please by all means go on ahead, but when something that I care about goes astray, I make it my top priority to get it back. Not necessarily the way of the Malfoy but the way of Lucius."

"Something that you…care about?" she asked.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. Something…or _someone_," he whispered. His lips moved from her neck to her ear. "I care about you princess. I have grown to care a lot in such a short period of time that I…I sometimes wish that I could claim you as my own…my_Ariana_…my princess." She lifted her head and their eyes met, briefly before he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Then he stood to his feet and leaned over scooping Molly into his arms.

"No…Lucius wait…you don't have to carry me."

"But I want to." Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he carried her down the corridor and all the way up to Gryffindor Tower until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady where he let her down gently. "There you go. I didn't want you to walk because it would seem that you have been hurt, possibly a stunning spell. Why you chose not to say anything is beyond me but I will let that slide my princess."

"But Lucius I…" He walked over to her and placed one hand on her cheek.

"Unlike most men, I pay attention _fidanzata_. You're hurt but I suppose you'll never admit it being that you are so bent on being independent." He grabbed Molly and pulled her into a warm embrace. "You will never have to worry about them hurting you again. _That_ is a promise," he whispered softly.

"Thank you Lucius. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome my princess." She looked up at him curiously but before she could protest, he lifted her chin and leaned in brushing his lips against hers.

"Lucy…" He slipped his tongue in her mouth, kissing her gently yet passionately. He pulled away seconds later and smiled at his dazed beauty.

"Have a good night Ariana. _Dolci sogni_," he said with a bow before walking off lost in thought and filled with mixed emotions. On one hand, he was full of sweet bliss from the kiss he had just given to Molly. She was so beautiful and her pouty lips were just begging to be kissed. Not only that but he was really, really starting to care for her and it was scaring him. He had no idea what it meant to be in love but he had a feeling that it started something like this. All the happy, loving thoughts were soon erased by bitter anger-anger at his beloved Bellatrix. _I know she had something to do with this. I think I'll pay her a visit._ With that fleeting thought, Lucius headed off toward the Slytherin Tower to await his dear old cousin. She had some major explaining to do and he needed to give her a piece of his mind.

* * *

**AN:**_Translations: __'Miei cari_' means "My dear" and _'Dolci sogni' means "sweet dreams". __Okay. So I know I spent a whole lot of time on Lucius and Molly but it couldn't be helped. The next chapter or two will also be primarily centered around Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Molly, but don't fret. There will be lots more Harry…and a ton of Severus in later chapters. I have plans for dear old Sevvy. I hope you all enjoyed the update. I know Lucius seems a bit OOC but he couldn't have always been a creep right? Well that's how I feel. Don't like don't read. :PPlease review…or flame. Whichever you prefer. It's 3:30 am and I need sleep. Later folks._


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius burst into the Slytherin Common Room, his wand pointed at Bellatrix as he stared her down. She just laughed at him before standing to her feet, approaching him slowly.

"No, you sit down now. I have some things I want to say to you dear old cousin."

"Fine," she mumbled, plopping back down onto the couch. "What did I do this time?"

"Molly."

"What about her?" she huffed.

"I don't know what you and Cissy think you are doing but it needs to stop."

"Look Lucy, we're not doing anything really bad to her," she said grinning.

"I don't care. From now on, when you do something hurtful to her you are crossing me and cousin it will not be wise of you to keep this behavior up. I swear to you…I'll break every bone in your body if you ever lay hands on her again."

"But Lucius…" she stammered horrified but he cut her off.

"You heard me. I'm warning you. Just back off. I don't really understand why you treat her like shit anyway. What has she ever done to you to make you hate her so?"

"She exists." Lucius looked up to see Cissy coming down the stairs from the girl's dorm. She took a seat next to Bella and they both burst into giggles.

"So…you dislike her because she exists? And I thought _I_ was cruel," Lucius replied lowering his wand.

"Well I'm sorry cousin but it's a girl thing. You'll never understand. I tell you what, if it makes you feel any better we promise not to lay a hand on her ever again."

"Hand as in wand too?" Bella and Cissy cut each other wavered looks but Lucius stood over them glaring angrily.

"Uh…yeah. Sure," Bella mumbled. "So…I guess this means Molly is your…?"

"It doesn't matter what she is to me. She's just a friend and just like I take care of you two, I am taking care of her as well but don't misunderstand me. I will curse you just like I would anybody else who lays a hand on her. Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it," they mumbled. Lucius bowed his head as he turned and started towards his room. When he entered the room, he quickly changed and got into bed. All his thoughts were of his beautiful red-headed princess as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You told them that?"

"Of course and I meant every word of it."

"You'd break your own cousin's arms or legs?" she asked incredulously.

"Sometimes I wish that I would have. Maybe things would have turned out differently," he replied softly. Molly stood up from the table and began to clean up. With a few short waves of her wand, the table was cleared and the freshly washed dishes were putting themselves away neatly into proper cabinets. "Molly, let me help you with that."

"No…I got it. You…you should probably get going now. I don't want Arthur to find you here. I haven't the strength to deal with the both you."

"As you wish." He stood to his feet and walked towards her. "Thank you for a wonderful breakfast Molly."

"Uh…you're…welcome," she whispered. She would not meet his eyes and it intrigued him somewhat. _It's because she still loves me…she knows her eyes will give her away…_

"Molly…Molly please look at me." She raised her head only to meet his lips upon hers kissing her softly. He deepened the kiss pushing her back against the wall, running his hands down her sides.

"Lucy…no…we can't…" He ignored her protests, bringing his lips towards her ear.

"Tell me you don't want this," he whispered. His lips found her neck nipping at it softly as his hands started a course up her thighs.

"I…" He pressed his body against hers, the bulge in his pants begging for freedom.

"You know what I want," he whispered. "But I can't take it unless you say the words that I need to hear. Tell me you want me."

"I…Lucius please…you know I can't…"

"Yes you can. You've done it before."

"And it was a mistake!" she cried, pushing him away. "Now go. You've overstayed your welcome," she stammered.

"I don't think it was a mistake and I'm sure you don't either. Nevertheless, I will honor your wishes even though your body is saying differently. Lately Ariana, you have been on my mind constantly. I am trying my best to resist the urges to come and see you but nothing is working. What if I can't stop?"

"You can stop. Just try harder."

"But I want you Molly. I want to take you with me and have my way with you."

"That's not going to happen."

"Maybe…but despite what you say you can never push me too far away. I'll always care for you Molly more than you will ever know. Addio princess. Until we meet again."

----------------------------------

-------

"Hermione, help a guy out. Why is your potion pink and mine brown?" Ron hissed. He looked over at Harry's cauldron but his was a brown color as well. Hermione rolled her eyes and peered over into Ron's potion.

"That's because both of you forgot to add…"

"Ms. Granger, am I going to have to separate you three lovebirds?" Hermione looked up at Snape, her eyes flashing with fury.

"No…professor we're not…"

"Then why do you feel it's your divine duty to do his work for him?"

"Well…I was…just…"

"Don't bother Ms. Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor. Maybe you'll learn to do your own work Mr. Weasley and maybe Ms. Granger will learn to suppress her urges to divulge the information stored in her overcrowded cerebrum during my class time."

"But professor I didn't help them!" she said hotly. She was really starting to get ticked off and wanted nothing more than to let out her frustrations by tossing a cauldron aside Snape's head. Snape quickly turned and hurried back towards them, looming over their cauldrons, a wry smile crossing his face.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," he said softly. Draco and some of his friends started to roar with laughter but Snape ignored them. "You may not have helped him Ms. Granger but you cannot sit there and say that you weren't about to. Anymore from you and I'll see you in detention tonight." Snape hurried off to the other side of the dungeon to examine other cauldrons. When he was well out of range, Hermione felt something hit her in the back of the head.

"Hey…what in the world…?" She looked behind to see Malfoy smirking at her. "Did you hit me?" she hissed.

"Yes but you didn't see what it was." She looked to what had unfolded into a small note. It read:

_Ditch the dorks and come hang with a real man._

Hermione turned and glared angrily at him. She was about to ball up the letter when Ron reached over and snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey…Ron give that…" He read the letter then tossed it at Harry for him to read. Both guys turned and glared at Malfoy.

"What? Is there a price stamped to my forehead or are you two lusting after me too?" Draco said with smirk.

"You better lay off Hermione," Ron growled.

"Or what? You didn't want her which means she's up for grabs loser."

"As if Hermione would even dream of being associated with the likes of you," Harry snided.

"You're just mad because you can't have her. Don't wanna hurt poor Ronald's feelings do we Potter?" he teased.

"Why you son of a…"

"I WISH YOU THREE WOULD STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF OBJECT!" she screamed.

"MS. GRANGER! WHAT IS THE MEANING…?"

"Never mind professor," she mumbled. She emptied the contents of her cauldron into a beaker then packed her things to leave.

"Ms. Granger, we still have at least twenty minutes…"

"I'll see you in detention professor. If I stay in here any longer I might be sick." She cut Draco a look of pure disgust before storming out of the dungeons.

---

---

Four hours later at the hour of nine, Hermione was making her way inside the cool dark dungeons of Hogwarts. Professor Snape was sitting behind his desk with his nose buried in some sort of book.

"Have a seat next to Malfoy Ms. Granger."

"WHAT?!" She looked over to see Malfoy grinning at her. "Ugh…Professor, why _exactly_ is Malfoy here? Not that you…but he _is_ a member of your own House and I just…"

"Strange as it may seem Ms. Granger, I had no choice but to give him detention once he owned up to causing your sudden outburst in class today. Furthermore, I should give you another evening of detention since it would seem as though you are criticizing my judgment when it comes to judging the behavior of my students."

"Well…I just…I mean…"

"SIT DOWN MS. GRANGER!" She rolled her eyes before taking her seat. She took out a piece of parchment and made ready to do some lines but Snape stopped her. "That won't be necessary Ms. Granger. Since Mr. Malfoy is usually less than average when it comes to potions, I figured I'd let you unleash some of that knowledge that's being suppressed and pass it on to Mr. Malfoy here." He waved his wand and a list of potions ingredients and steps appeared on the board. "I'll be back within the hour. I expect you two to be finished by then otherwise it will be another night of detention." He grabbed his book off of his desk and swept past them out the dungeon door leaving Malfoy and Hermione behind.

"Alright you. Let's get something straight—We're going to finish this potion so we both can get on with our lives because quite frankly, I'd rather be doing lines for hours than stuck here with you."

"That's what you say Mudblood but pretty soon you'll warm up to me."

"Drop dead Draco and for your information calling me a Mudblood won't get you any closer to me than Ronald asking me to do his work for him." She opened her knapsack and started pulling out scissors among other things needed for the complicated potion that Snape left for them to do. She started cutting up the tea leaves while Malfoy just sat back and watched. After several minutes of this, Hermione grew annoyed with his presence. "You know Draco, if you're not going to help then you might as well leave. I'm sure it will slip Snape's mind and he won't bother to give you another detention."

"I just figured we'd get done a whole lot quicker if I let you do all the work. I'm not good with all this potions crap. I'm experienced in another line of work. If you want I can show you what I mean. Don't worry, I'll do _all_ the work," he smirked.

"I'd rather not." She put the rest of the ingredients into the cauldron then set the temperature just right. "Well, not that you care but this will be finished in the next fifteen minutes or so."

"No, I don't care at all. The longer it takes, the longer I have to watch you."

"It's impolite to stare."

"I know, but when have you ever known me to be polite?"

"You're right. I was giving you too much credit. But seriously, all of your staring is starting to weird me out. I don't see you staring at Pansy all day?"

"That's because I'd rather stare at you."

"Don't flatter me Malfoy. How can you insult me and then flatter me all in the same breath? It's preposterous!"

"Just like this. You see Granger, I hate the fact that you are a Mudblood. It's mainly because my mother hates Mudbloods but whatever. I also hate your know-it-all attitude and your goofy little boyfriends Potter and Weasel but you," he scoffed raising an eyebrow, "I like the way you look…the way you dress…" He leaned over and sniffed her hair. "And I like the way you smell."

"Oh give me a break! You are so…I don't care what you like or don't like about me. I still wouldn't give you the time of day," she huffed.

"Fine, but when Potter and Weasel can't give you what you need, you can always come to me," he teased.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because deep down you know you're curious…and then there's the fact that my grades suck ass but I know how to treat a woman. Just ask Parvati. Why do you think we were together for so long? She just couldn't get enough of me."

"Rubbish and you know it."

"You won't know if it's rubbish or not unless you try me."

"Tempting but no," she replied. "Now put the rest of the potion in a bottle so we can get out of here."

"Only if you'll kiss me."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." She glared at him angrily as she started cleaning up their station herself.

"Malfoy, you have reached an all time low. And to think I thought it were impossible," she snapped. Hermione emptied the last drop of potion in his beaker then gathered her things to leave. She walked over to Snape's desk setting the beakers down but when she turned to leave, she bumped right into a towering Malfoy. "Draco get out of my way…"

"I will if you kiss me," he said softly.

"No…but if you don't move I'll…"

"Curse me?" he smirked, holding up her wand.

"When did you…? Never mind. I don't care…give it back you imbecile!"

"No…not until you give me what I want."

"Go to hell Malfoy."

"Oooo I love it when you get mad. Makes you look even more delicious," he grinned.

"When I tell Harry and Ron, you're going to be sorry."

"Won Won? So you're going to take all your problems to the man who kicked you to the curve? That makes a whole lot of sense Mudblood." She just stood there staring at a blank spot on the wall.

"Just…mind your own business rich boy."

"You forgot pretty."

"I FORGOT ASSHOLE NOW GIVE ME MY…" He cut her off by covering her mouth with his own kissing her gently; his icy tongue exploring where he had been longing to explore since the term started. He pulled away seconds later and just stared at her. She did not say anything but only dropped her head as if ashamed of herself. He grabbed her hand, placing the wand in it before stepping away.

"Have a good night Mudblood. My bed won't be right without you." He grinned as he hurried out the dungeons leaving Hermione seething with anger.

---

---

The next couple of weeks at Hogwarts were a drag, especially for Hermione. Every time she saw Draco, she could not help but to turn pink in the face and avoid his eyes. Although he never said anything to draw attention to her, she could still feel his eyes on her whenever they were in class and it was making her jumpy. Harry and Ron were typical clueless guys who just assumed that it was because of all the classes she was taking. While that was true, it was only a third of the reason. The other half involved a combination of wondering about Draco and the other about Ron. She still wasn't completely over the rejection from Ron and when Draco kissed her, she felt like it was a betrayal to him. On top of that, she felt even guiltier because of Draco and Harry's rivalry. If Harry were to find out about that kiss, not only would he try to kill Malfoy but he would probably disown her as a best friend.

Since it was Friday afternoon Hermione decided to go to the library to find something interesting to read hoping it would help ease the guilt. When she arrived at the library, she was surprised to see Malfoy and his bodyguards sitting at the front table. _Oh gee…I better not stay. _She turned around and headed back out the door. She was halfway up Gryffindor Tower when Draco called out to her.

"Hey Granger! No need to stop doing what you enjoy because I'm around."

"What are you talking about Malfoy? I just…remembered I had to be somewhere," she lied.

"Somewhere like your room huh? You've been avoiding me. I wonder why?" he teased. She stormed down the stairs toward him whipping out her wand. When she reached him, he raised his arms in the air teasingly and backed up against the wall. She pointed the wand at his stomach and just smiled.

"You know, I should make you eat slugs. I'm sure Ronald would appreciate it," she said hotly. She ran the wand up and down his stomach, the wand tip glowing bright red.

"I bet he would but it doesn't matter. If I get another kiss it will all be worth it in the morning."

"I am NOT going to give you another kiss. And…wait a second…I never gave you a kiss. You kissed me and without permission no less. That was rude and vile and…and…"

"Yeah?"

"Just…just leave me alone or else I'll have to curse you."

"Do it."

"What?"

"Curse me…if you can."

"Don't tempt me. As a prefect I could surely get away with it." When she finally let her guard down, Draco grabbed both her arms and pushed her against the wall. He pinned her arms up high against the wall forcing her to drop her wand.

"I guess you won't be cursing me," he smirked.

"And I guess you'll get detention for the rest of the term! LET ME GO! THIS IS…"

"It's only rape when the victim refuses." He brushed his lips against hers silencing her. He nipped at her lower lip smirking when she turned her head away. "If you would be still, I'd get my kiss and be on my way. Not my fault you dropped your wand. You should have cursed me when you had the chance…_Mudblood_."

"Don't call me…" He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, taking the kiss to another level. She did not respond at first, but his cool tongue kept teasing her lips forcing her to comply. He softened the kiss, nipping at her upper lip before finally pulling away. He took a few steps backward waiting for her to pick up her wand and curse him to hell but to his surprise she did not. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he walked up to her pinning her body against the wall with his own. He leaned over and began to whisper in her ear.

"Don't be mad at me Mudblood. I was only having a little fun. Besides, that kiss I stole the other day left both of us wanting more and I was only happy to oblige. See you around Mudblood." He kissed her ear and started down the stairs.

_Am I crazy? No…I'm not crazy, but…what is the deal with Draco? He definitely cannot be serious…can he?_ Hermione went straight to her room to lie down on the bed in order to think things through. The two Malfoy kisses were certainly puzzling and they were driving her mad. She and Ron were…well she wasn't quite sure but the one time Ron had kissed her, it was rough and manly; not at all like the kisses from Draco. She was half expecting them to be rough and forced yet when he'd kissed her just then, it was as though he were kissing something so fragile and delicate. His kisses were soft and soothing, enough to make anyone crave more. _I don't want to kiss that vile creature anymore…_

"Hey Hermione!" Hermione sat up quickly off her bed.

"Ginny! Uh…hey…what's…what's going on?" she stammered.

"Uh…nothing," she answered slowly. "But I wish I knew what was up with you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well…you don't seem quite yourself. It's not like you to get so…worked up to the point where you're all jumpy and whatnot. What's going on with you? Are your classes getting to you…or is it something else?" she asked taking a seat at the foot of Hermione's bed.

"Uh…classes are going…good. I've just…had a lot on my mind lately."

"Oh…well…I think I know what's bothering you."

"What?" Her face immediately went pale and all sorts of thoughts began to crowd her mind. _Oh no…She can't possibly…He wouldn't have told her…_

"Harry. You're worried that Sirius Black is going to get Harry. You shouldn't worry so. My dad is doing everything he can at the Ministry to listen for news and such. Plus, there hasn't been a sighting in weeks according to dad. He says the Prophet is making things up to make it look like they're making progress when they really aren't."

"Oh…well…thanks Ginny. I'll try not to worry so much then."

"Good. Now come down to the common room. Harry and Ron really need to see you and I think you should see what Fred and George have concocted," she grinned.

"Oh gosh." Hermione followed her good friend down the stairs with no more thoughts of Draco.

* * *

AN: I know...long delay but not my fault my parents won't invest in DSL. Hope you enjoyed the chappy. Yes, I know I said that it was a Sev/Herm story and truth be told I haven't scratched the idea I just haven't gotten round to it just yet. Hope I didn't make too many mistakes. If I did, let me know and I'll revise it. Don't know when the next update will be. It might be tomorrow...Who knows? Now review! 


	12. Chapter 12

The next afternoon, Harry was released from the hospital wing after a terrible Quidditch match the night before. Madame Pomfrey did not want to release Harry so soon but she eventually grew tired of his constant complaining and decided to release him with tons of medicine to take. Harry quickly dressed and headed straight towards the Great Hall in hopes of finding professor Lupin. There had to be a way to scare off dementors and Lupin was just the person to teach him. Plus it wouldn't do to lose another match this season. They were already tied with Slytherin but if the dementors were to show up at another match, Harry was certain he was doomed to failure.

Harry had made it down the stairs and past the Great Hall when he ran into Malfoy and his goon friends.

"Potter, they finally let you out the hospital wing I see. So um…have you seen any dementors lately?" Malfoy asked.

"Shove off you dick," Potter mumbled, brushing past them.

"At least I got one." Harry turned around quickly whipping out his wand pointing it right at Draco's crotch.

"Not for long," he smirked. "_RICTESEMPRA!_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Harry's wand went flying into the air as Hermione closed in on him and Draco.

"Harry, I'm sure whatever he did was worthy of a curse but you know I had to stop you. It's my job."

"Oh come on Hermione! Why do you have to appear at just the right time?" Harry griped, rolling his eyes.

"Never mind that. I was looking for you to be released sometime today so I decided to hang out in the halls to wait for you. I'm glad I did or who knows what would have happened!"

"As if you really care what happens to Malfoy…"

"I don't, but if I had let you curse him then Dumbledore or McGonagall even would look down at me. Now let's get out of here…" She grabbed Harry's arm and started down the hall.

"Leaving so soon Mudblood?" Draco called out.

"Shove off Malfoy. I am not in the mood. Keep it up and I'll let Harry do you in."

"He's no match for me and you know it. Besides, I was only going to tell you that…you look nice today. That shirt fitting you well I see." Harry's mouth dropped wide open. He was about to question them both but Hermione grabbed his shirt pulling him down the hall.

"Never mind him. He's been…saying such things a lot lately. I guess he's trying to get to you and Ron through me but he's not so let it go. Anyway, where are you off to? I know you haven't eaten anything yet you're bypassing the Great Hall."

"Uh…well I was gonna go and see Professor Lupin."

"What for?" They stopped at the end of the hall and looked out one of the windows. It overlooked the back of the castle and you could clearly see the dementors guiding back and forth. Harry had a grim expression on his face. "I see," she said softly. "Well…I'm sure he'll be able to help you. I don't suppose either of us want a repeat of what happened at the last Quidditch match. Go on ahead. I'll catch you sometime later. I'm going to go see if Ronald still needs me to help him with his Charms work."

"Alright." Harry left Hermione behind as he headed towards Lupin's office._Hopefully he'll be able to help me._

_---_

_--- _

Hermione left Harry behind making her way back up the hall, past the Great Hall, and up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. She was halfway up the stairs when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind pulling her into a broom closet.

"HEY…WHAT THE…_DRACO_!"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he smirked.

"Get from in front of this door and let me out! I'm supposed to go meet Ronald…"

"Oh your boyfriend?"

"You know he's not my…"

"Which is why I should be."

"Not even in my dreams would I allow that to happen."

"I guess my kisses aren't getting to you. I need to do better."

"Draco, I don't know what kind of head games you're trying to play but they won't work on me," she huffed. "Now let me out. I have things to do and I'm sure you have people to terrorize."

"I don't feel like terrorizing anyone. Right now, all I want to do is prove to a lovely young Mudblood that I could be the man of her dreams."

"Real smooth Malfoy. I bet you say that to all your conquests."

"I don't like to think of them as conquests. More like, highly satisfied customers."

"Oh you are so thick! Let…me…OUT!" she screamed.

"Hey, keep your voice down," he whispered. You don't want them to hear your moans."

"I'm not…"

"You will be." With nowhere to go and her back already against the wall, Draco had no problem leaning over brushing his lips against her neck. The broom closet was small and tight, not nearly enough room for more than two people making it the perfect choice for an attempt at seduction. Hermione used her hands trying to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and just like last time, held them high over her head.

"Draco please…just let me go. If you don't I'll…I swear I'll have to write you up."

"Like you did the last time?"

"Well…I was…you let me go so I didn't…" Once again, his lips brushed her neck before he brought his lips to her mouth, taking her upper lip and nibbling on it. Before she knew it, his tongue was in her mouth and he was kissing her softly like he had before. He moved from her lips to her ear, biting it softly forcing a soft moan to escape her lips.

"Was that a moan I heard or are my ears deceiving me," he whispered.

"I think your ears were deceiving you," she grumbled. Next thing Draco knew he was being blown out of the closet landing a few feet in front of it. The door was blown off in the process as well landing just inches from his body.

"How did you…?" he laughed. "You never muttered a spell Mudblood."

"Yeah well I was thinking it." She took out her wand and pointed it at him. "Leave me alone. I'm not kidding Draco. Stop playing your head games. Save them for somebody who has the time."

"As you wish. I won't bother you anymore Granger but the invitation is always there," he smirked. He dusted himself off and Hermione watched as he headed down the tower. She quickly waved her wand to fix the door then hurried off towards the Gryffindor tower.

----------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Lucius entered his manor sighing as his house elf Katie grabbed his coat. He placed his walking stick near the fireplace before easing down into one of his green recliners by the fire. It had been quite the morning and things just seemed to be getting a whole lot worse between him and Cissy. She had found out about his breakfast with Molly and was now throwing it up in his face at every opportune moment. He tried to explain to her that he meant no harm by it and that it was strictly business, but of course she didn't buy it. Not one bit of it. _Oh well…It's not as if she'd actually leave me for someone else_._I'm too good to her…and I spend tons of money on her…money that should be going elsewhere… _Lucius leaned back in the recliner and stared into the fire. It wasn't long before the embers from the fire formed shapes of him and…Molly. He chuckled softly before drifting off to sleep; the only place where he could see his beloved without getting into trouble.

----

Molly arose the next morning to the sound of birds chirping at her window. It was the start of a beautiful weekend especially after last night. She smiled to herself as thoughts of last night came into focus…

"_I care about you princess…I sometimes wish that I could claim you as my own…my Ariana…my princess…"_

She climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. When she was finally happy with the way that she looked, she headed out the portrait hole.

"Hey beautiful." She jumped at the sound of Lucius's voice.

"Oh my God! You scared…what are you doing here?" she asked. He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm here to see you of course."

"Wow. I…I was just…How long have you been standing here?"

"Oh about an hour but I figured that you wouldn't be up too early after the long night. Besides, I had plenty of time to think of what I wanted to do today."

"Really?" she grinned. "Well, then please, do tell!"

"Let's see…" he said thoughtfully. He grabbed her hand and started leading her down the hall towards the stairs. "I was thinking and thinking but I could not find anything that would please me more than spending the rest of this lovely day outside with my Ariana."

"Wow. Are you…? I mean, I was going outside anyway…_alone_ but…"

"Alone? You should never have to be alone _fidanzata_. That's what I'm here for. Besides, if it wasn't for you I'd be stuck with Bella and Cissy."

"You sound thrilled," she laughed.

"Those two make hell sound pleasurable."

They both laughed as they headed out of the castle and out towards the castle courtyard. There were a few others outside as well either reading or practicing spells. Lucius led Molly down a hill, farther from the castle than expected, until they reached a huge birch tree. Lucius whipped out his wand summoning a large silver blanket, a basket full of the most delicious looking snacks, and another small basket that contained what looked like body creams. Lucius took off his robe and settled underneath the tree leaning his back against it for support. He motioned for Molly to join him under the tree. She took her place between his legs leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist for added comfort then kissed the top of her head. They sat like that for several minutes never uttering a word. The moment was too perfect and no words were necessary.

"I could stay like this all day," Molly said softly. Lucius lowered his head and kissed her neck softly.

"Me too, although I would be lying to you if I said that I'd be able to behave myself."

"Behave yourself huh?"

"Mmhmm. I'm having a hard time doing that now but I'll do my best," he chuckled.

"There isn't much you can do out here in broad daylight so I guess that makes me pretty safe."

"You think so?" he whispered. His hands started caressing her tummy lightly, forcing a small giggle from her. He smiled inwardly, his hands now tugging playfully at her corset. He lowered his head again and began to plant small kisses on her neck. Molly closed her eyes taking in the pleasure of his soft lips on her neck. She was doing her best to ignore the infuriating tingle coming from her lower abdomen but it worsened when she felt his teeth gently nipping at her ear.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"I…of course. You never gave me a reason not to."

"Turn and face me Molly." She stood up and he stretched out his legs. He motioned for her to sit in his lap in a straddle position.

"Lucius…what…what are you…?"

"Don't worry mi Ariana. I'll take good care of you." He brought his lips to hers kissing her deeply. She threw her arms around him as his lips found her neck again. Soft moans escaped her lips as she felt his cool hands trail down her back until they reached her rear. He gave her a gentle squeeze there before sliding his hands under her skirt feeling the softness of her silk underwear.

"Lucius…I don't think…" she stammered but he silenced her protests with his lips on hers, slipping his icy tongue in making her head spin. His hands left her rear and slid towards her inner thighs finding her sex. He began to caress her lightly, feeling the wetness through her panties.

"Lucius…please…"

"I won't hurt you," he whispered, sliding a finger underneath the wet material. He continued to caress her lightly until she began to relax.

"Lucy…" she moaned. That was what he wanted to hear. He slid a finger into her, causing her to gasp. She squirmed a little but he held her in place, finding a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before she was rocking back and forth on his hand, begging for more. He obliged, slipping in another finger for added pleasure as her moans got louder and louder. He quickened the pace, moving in and out of her until her body began to shudder. He wrapped his arms around her as her orgasm hit hard. She rested her head against his chest not wanting to meet his eyes, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Ariana,_fidanzata _are you alright?" he whispered.

"I…why did you…"

"Because I wanted to beautiful. There's nothing to be ashamed of," he whispered back. He leaned against the tree pushing Molly away so that he could look into her eyes. "You should never be ashamed about anything around me. You're absolutely perfect in my eyes princess."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he grinned. He leaned forward and kissed her lips again thinking of how the day could not possibly get any better.

----

"Master…master…" Lucius' eyes fluttered open at the sound of Katie's voice.

"Huh? What is it that you want?"

"I…there's news about Sirius Black sir. Your son Draco sent an owl…Sirius Black was spotted inside Hogwarts," she stammered. Lucius sat up straight in his recliner and frowned. _Why is Black…? Is he that desperate to get himself caught? Molly's going to be worried sick…_

"Thanks Katie. Get my things will you. I need to make a few stops. Um…Katie?"

"Yes master?" she stammered.

"Do not under any circumstances let Cissy know where I'm headed. I am going to pay Molly a visit at some point but she mustn't know."

"Yes master." Katie handed him his things and he disappeared with a loud crack.

---------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

Severus hurried inside the Great Hall ushering his students inside. When they all had settled in for the night on their side of the hall, he hurried over to the Gryffindor side to meet with the headmaster.

"Severus, are they all accounted for?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, they're all here. I even checked with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects."

"Very well then."

"Any idea how Sirius managed to get by the security?"

"I have ideas but they are all impossible when you seriously think about them. Right now, I am worried about Harry."

"I'm sure you are headmaster but I can't help but think Sirius may have had some help…"

"No and I won't hear anymore of it. I trust everyone in this building including Peeves so I am positive no one helped him inside this castle."

"If you say so." _Dumbledore you fool._ "So what happens tomorrow night? Are we to keep them here every night?"

"No…I'll have to make arrangements in the scheduling…I think I'll get Minerva to work on that tonight. In the meantime, we'll have to keep our eyes peeled and our ears open."

"Ahh there you are headmaster. Sorry I'm late but I was helping some of the other staff sweep the castle." Severus turned and cut Lupin a wry smile. _I bet you were…_

"That's quite alright professor. Did you manage to find anything?"

"No, not a thing headmaster. We're pretty sure Sirius is long gone by now."

"Yes, I agree. Especially if he had some help," Severus snided.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean and when I catch you, vengeance will be oh so sweet."

"Once again Severus you are jumping to the wrong conclusions..."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere…elsewhere…_anywhere_ but here?" Snape asked tiredly. "I hear you're dangerous this time of month." Lupin glared at him, his eyes flashing dangerously but he didn't say anything. Instead he bid the headmaster goodnight and eased back towards his sleeping quarters. Dumbledore sighed as he watched Lupin hobble off.

"You know Severus you should try to be nicer to him sometimes. A little kindness goes a long way."

"After what he did to me…?" Snape huffed but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Severus that was a long time ago…"

"So was Lily's death yet I'm doing my job; paying the price for my misconceptions everyday. Why should his life be any different? Why_shouldn't_ he answer for his misdeeds?" Snape hissed.

"I guess there's no reasoning with you tonight. In the meantime, you should go get some rest. I'll have Fawks watch over the students tonight but I will be rising early and going over to the ministry."

"Are you going to tell them…?"

"No…not if I can help it. But still…something has to be done. If the ministry doesn't get it together we're going to be in big trouble. I can't protect the rest of the students if I am constantly worried about the safety of one."

Severus nodded his head and headed back towards his tower. When he was safely inside, he sat on the edge of his bed to think. He knew that Lupin helped Black into the castle. There was just no other way that Sirius could have gotten inside._ I need to catch him…Maybe I'll slip some veritaserum in his wolfsbane…_The thought seemed to please him as he laid down to rest; a wry smile crossed his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** _Now the rest of the tale will go my way. Bwahahaha Forget what you read in books 3-7. Never gonna happen. In fact, in my world it didn't happen. Ok. So I know there was this long delay but you know how that goes. The chapter was a teeny tiny bit shorter than I had planned but it couldn't be helped. I didn't wanna start something else otherwise the chapter would have been too long. -sigh- Someday I will have all my fanfiction stories done making the world a better place. -sigh- Anyway, the next update will probably be in the next week or so. I have already been working on the next chapter so it will be sooner than later. Now...go flame...review...whatever makes your heart content. Oh one more thing...since this story is primarily Marauder's Era, expect to see some Lily/James/Severus interaction soon. In fact, I may have Lily in the next chapter. I have some issues I need to explore with her. Now that is all...I think. -grins-_


	13. Chapter 13

Severus sat outside in his front yard playing with his new potion's set. It was the day after Christmas and although his parents hated Christmas with a passion, they still managed to find the time to get him some new test tubes and beakers. He was eleven years old and would be starting Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in a few weeks. He finished cutting up the rest of the ginger before adding it to a beaker of red liquid. He watched in awe as the liquid changed to a bright blue color when he added the ginger. He picked up the instructions and read the results. Yep. It was perfect. He had gotten the same results as the directions said he should have. He sighed as he emptied the contents into small test tubes before sealing it up. This was kid stuff he thought.

He finished cleaning up his mess before taking his things back into their home. Upon entering through the front door, his mother was there in the living room fuming about something or another.

"Severus, where have you been?" she huffed.

"I was out front testing out my new…"

"I don't give a damn what you think you were doing! Did I not tell you that today we were meeting with the Malfoys?"

"Well I thought…"

"No you didn't. You never use that big brain of yours Severus. Now go upstairs and put on something decent! You have ten minutes now go!" Margaret boomed.

Severus lowered his head and headed up their dark, winding staircase. He could never understand why his parent wanted a winding staircase of fifty stairs but then again, his mother was such a prude that he highly doubted that it was his father's doing. He pushed open his bedroom door and crept inside lightly shutting the door behind him. His mother didn't notice that he had already changed and into his best robe. She had just bought him that robe a day ago yet she didn't notice. She never paid attention. Neither did his father for that matter yet Severus had become so accustomed to it that it hardly mattered to him anymore. The times that his parents actually _did_ pay attention to him were times that involved making good impressions, screaming at him because they had a bad day, or sitting him down telling him how worthless he was. _Worthless. I am worthless._

"SEVERUS! DON'T MAKE ME POOF UP THERE TO GET YOU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Coming Margaret," he mumbled, flattening his untidy hair as he headed back down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" she asked frowning down at him as if he were a slug. Her long hooked nose and her small, onyx eyes were a bit intimidating. Her long dark hair was now frazzled as if she had taken straight fire to it and burned it.

"I was…"

"Never mind. Let's go," she said hastily. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the front door. As he was being drug down their walkway and out towards the street, he looked over to his right and saw that the house that had been for sale for ages was now being inhabited. People were moving things in and out of the house. There were two young girls watching eagerly as two men—possibly Muggles—were hammering some sort of weird gismo into the ground. It was a set of swings, he reckoned, and they were for their enjoyment.

"Um…Margaret?"

"What is it boy?"

"Who are those people moving in next door?"

"Oh," she said scoffing. "That would be our new set of half-breeds moving in. I heard that the mother of those two girls is a wizard; their father is a Muggle. They are moving here because both girls are expected to receive letters within the month or so. They moved here because they heard that mostly wizards reside here. Anyway, it will do for you to just stay away from them. People like them could never appreciate what we pure bloods are. Now hurry up or we'll miss our ride! Lucifer is sending a car to pick us up at 3rd and Gilmer Avenue." Severus turned his head and hurried up to catch his mother. Despite what she said, he was going to find out for himself what Muggles were like.

---------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in the common room that evening fuming over the day's events. Potions had been dreadful as usual but it was Professor Lupin's class that had been the worse.

"I still can't believe that pompous git gave you detention Hermione," Ron said hotly.

"Yeah well I don't care," Hermione said. She stood to her feet and headed towards the portrait hole. "I'll see you guys later. If it makes you feel any better, Malfoy's not joining me tonight." She flashed her friends a warm smile before heading out to the dungeons. As she entered Snape's dungeons, she felt a warm, tingling sensation come over her. Whatever Snape was brewing was not only sweet smelling, but it seemed to make her feel 10 times better than before.

She found Professor Snape sitting behind his desk, his nose buried in another book. This time she was able to glimpse the title of the book and was surprised to see that it was indeed a Muggle book. "_Tales and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe_" was what Snape was reading.

"Oh my God! I love Poe!" she said excitedly. Snape's head popped up and Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth. She had not meant to blurt that out. In fact, she had not meant to say anything out loud at all but she was too excited to stop herself and she was pretty sure she was going to pay dearly for it.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he replied dryly going back to his reading. "No wait, it does. I would think a person of your caliber and your overbearing air headedness would make you more a fan of, say, someone like Robert Frost or Emily Dickenson?" Hermione looked completely taken back and wanted nothing more than to lash out at him for his terrible assumptions but rather than take the bait, she chose to indulge him instead.

"Professor, do you read a lot of literature by Muggle writers?" She walked over and stood next to his desk. Snape lifted his head, rolling his eyes at the curious young witch.

"If you must know then I will tell you that I hardly read anything outside of Muggle literature. In case you haven't noticed, there aren't many talented wizards who can write such wonderful things. I am yet to find some type of poem or short story worth reading all the way through."

"Oh I see. So are you a big fan of Poe?" she asked. The fact that Snape was reading Muggle literature was already enough to excite her sense of curiosity but the fact that it was Snape only raised her curiosity more.

"Ms. Granger, I wasn't aware that it was a crime to read Muggle literature. Please by all means take me into custody now." He offered her his wrists in which she quickly refused, frowning at him as if he had insulted her. "I am not so sure that I can handle anymore of your questions. I often wonder how those two worthless brats get along with you." Snape shut his book before putting it on the shelf behind him. He shooed Hermione away from his desk before he moved, gliding across the room towards the weird potion that he was brewing.

"Professor, for some reason I feel so…tired all of a sudden," she said twisting her face thoughtfully. "Well, not tired really," she added, "but…it's weird. Like, I really want to lash out at you for insulting me earlier but for some odd reason, I can only smile and think about how wonderful it is that you and I have something in common."

"I think I may vomit," he muttered. He looked up to see her staring at him dreamily and he let out a sigh. Why on earth had Minerva requested that potion when he had people in detention? He looked up to see Hermione coming towards him and he sighed. "What do you want Ms. Granger? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"What's this potion?" she asked sleepily. She leaned over to get a better look but she started to waver.

"Ms. Granger, you need to take a seat. Otherwise you're going to…" Before he could finish his statement, Hermione started to fall towards the floor. "Oh, damn." She had fallen asleep, just like he figured she would. The Joyous Sleeping Drought that he was making for Minerva was made especially for her. Anyone else who whiffed it would fall asleep if they stayed too long in the room. The gas emitting from the potion made people feel warm and happy. This was why Hermione didn't argue back. The gas would not put Minerva to sleep like it had Hermione. It acted as a source to relax her before she drank a bit to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Snape looked at his watch and saw that it was only ten thirty. Hermione's detention was supposed to start at ten but she had been late. Snape hurried and capped the potion into several beakers from his cauldron before turning towards the fireplace. He threw some floo powder into it called out to Minerva.

"Come and get it." Not a second had passed before Minerva was entering the dungeon. He handed her the beakers and she beamed at him.

"Thank you Severus. You just don't know how much I need this. Between the first years and the Sirius Black case, my nerves have been shot!" She looked on the other side of Snape's desk to see Hermione slumped over sleeping peacefully. "Severus, why is…?"

"I haven't tried to molest the girl," he said frankly. "She had to serve detention for me tonight since she and her friends, the Lupin Fan Club, kept interrupting my lessons today. When she came in, your drought hit her with a bang and she passed out several seconds ago before I called for you. You should take her to her room. She's not going to wake for at least another hour or so but expect the latter. You asked for a stronger dose than usual so I suspect she'll be out all night."

"Yes, I suppose you're right but unfortunately I haven't the time nor the strength to take her up the stairs. Why don't you do it Severus?" Snape looked absolutely horrified but Minerva frowned. "No one's going to look down at you for taking care of the girl. In fact, people may like you more knowing that you care."

"I don't and I could care less about being liked."

"Dammit Severus! Take that child to the common room. Tell the Fat Lady I sent you. You can't leave this girl in this dungeon. You know Peeves likes to hang out here at night. I mean it Severus! You do as I say!" And with that, Minerva disappeared into the fireplace leaving Snape with the girl.

"Oh damn," he muttered. He stared down at Hermione dreading the thought of having to heave her up the stairs when he noticed something about her. The insufferable know-it-all who looked stressed half to death from day to day looked nothing like that. In fact, she was sleeping so soundly and beautifully that he didn't really want to disturb that. _What am I saying? I could care less!_

Snape leaned over and scooped Hermione into his arms. Just like he stated to Minerva, she barely stirred. The gas had pretty much knocked her out cold. Her eyes fluttered open once or twice as he headed up the staircase but she only smiled and went back to sleep, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Worrisome child. Even in her sleep she worries," he muttered. He finally reached the Fat Lady, who swung open without any questions. He entered the vaguely familiar looking common room and decided to leave her there. It was as far as he was willing to go and he figured that the common room was better than nothing. He placed her onto the couch near the fireplace then proceeded to look around for a blanket of some sort. _Damn Gryffindors._ There was none in sight so he conjured one of his own with his wand. It was green and silver, like the Slytherin colors but it was the best he could do on such short notice. He lifted her head and propped under a pillow then covered her up with the blanket. He proceeded to tuck her in, making sure the blanket was up just right. Before he could get away, she turned a little and her eyes fluttered open. She was only half awake and had the dreamiest look about her.

"Professor, you should frown less often. You're actually a nice looking man," she said, her speech slightly slurred. Then she rolled back over and passed out again.

---

Snape entered his tower and flung his robe to the side. He quickly undressed and collapsed in his bed. That potion he had made for Minerva was starting to get to him too and just like Hermione, he fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------

----------

-----------------------------------------------------------

Snape sat outside their house on the porch watching the two young girls play on their swing set. Both girls were fair looking but the red head was by far the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. She had long, wavy red hair and piercing green eyes—the greenest he'd ever seen. The strands of her hair seemed to just dance with the wind as she swung back and forth. Higher and higher the swing rose until he heard her sister shout at her.

"Lily, you're going too high! Stop that or you'll fall!"

"Petunia, I'm quite alright now watch this!" She brought the swing a little bit higher before jumping from the swing landing gracefully on her feet a few feet from the swing set. She's definitely a witch Snape thought to himself.

"Lily I'm telling mom! You're not supposed to do things like that!" Snape watched as the Petunia girl stormed off towards their house leaving Lily all alone. Snape looked around to make sure his mother was nowhere to be seen before sneaking off the porch towards the line of bushes that divided their yards. He silently crept behind a bush to get a closer look and noticed that the pretty girl was now weeping softly. Not knowing what he was going to do or say, he came from behind the bush and stood over her.

"Um…are you alright?" he asked. She quickly wiped her eyes and stared up at him curiously. After studying him for a few moments, he deducted that she deemed him as a bad guy for her face went pale with fright.

"Who…who are you?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"I…live next door. I…I was sitting on the porch watching you play and then I saw you crying. I just wanted to tell you that you have no reason to be ashamed of what you are."

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

"Well…I saw you jump. No ordinary person could have landed that gracefully. You're a witch like me…well in the female sense of it," he added. She stared at him long and hard before answering him.

"I am no witch. There's no such thing," she grumbled.

"Yes, there is. Look. I show you." Severus took out his wand and waved it a bud, blooming near by. It immediately bloomed into a very pretty daffodil. Lily clasped her hand over her mouth before struggling to her feet.

"You're…you're a…a freak!" she screamed before running back towards her house, leaving Severus standing outside sad and confused.

* * *

**AN: **_You'll get a longer chapter next time...Maybe. It depends on how the story is coming along. Harry Potter fiction is very difficult to write. Unless you know every book backwards and forwards then it takes a lot of time to research...yada yada. Since this is an AU story, don't expect everything to always be right. I may change some things to help myself out. Anyway, I promised more Snape/Lily and it has begun. I am not sure if the next chapter will feature them but don't fret. There will be more to come. I am exploring what may or may not have been the cause of Snape's vindictive attitude towards people. As for Lucius and Molly, you better believe there will be more of those two. It's coming. Just...not yet. I have to update my Tragic--Inuyasha fic before I update this one again. -sigh- So many stories, so little time. Let's see...I definitely made up the sleeping drought although I am pretty sure sleeping droughts were used in one of the original books. I hope you can deduce the transistions between Marauder/Present day. If not, let me know and I'll try to make it more readable, although I don't know how else to do this. When is the next update? Hell if I know. Now review! Ta Ta!_


	14. Chapter 14

Severus sat in the lounge drinking some very strong coffee in which he had doctored on himself by adding various other potions to it in an attempt to make it very strong. Since he had gotten very little sleep last night due to bad dreams, he needed something ten times stronger than just your average Muggle coffee. A moment later, the door of the lounge flew open and in walked Minerva looking quite pleased with herself.

"I take it the sleeping drought worked wonders for you," he stated dryly.

"Why yes it did Severus. Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he muttered. "I'll do anything to keep you off my back." Minerva shot him a look before grinning from ear to ear. "What's got you feeling so…pleased with yourself?" he asked curiously. Normally he wouldn't be concerned with such things but the grin she was sporting was almost scary in its own way.

"Well Severus, as you know my Transfiguration class met earlier this morning."

"Yes…"

"Well I couldn't help but notice a slight change in Ms. Granger. There was a certain calmness about her this morning. Even Harry and Ron noticed it too."

"Oh joy."

"Oh come now Severus. I'm sure it was because she slept like a baby last night."

"And if so, that's partly due to the fact that she whiffed just a bit too much of your drought. When I finally entered my sleeping quarters, I fell out onto the bed as well. But unlike Ms. Granger, I did not fair so well in the sleep department."

"Awe Severus…"

"I'd furthermore appreciate it if you not ask me about it."

"Oh," she replied looking slightly taken back. "As you wish." She grabbed a cup and starting fixing her a drink. "You know Severus, Ms. Granger said something in class today that made me wonder."

"Minerva I assure you that I'd rather fling myself over a cliff or devote my services to Hagrid rather than molest one of your students, especially that one."

"No, no…I wasn't going there. I was just going to tell you something funny."

"If it's funny to you then I am sure it's probably funny at my displeasure." Minerva let out a chuckle.

"I asked Ms. Granger about last night. Not that I didn't trust you but she had such a glow about her that I could not help but to wonder."

"Lovely." Ignoring the extreme sarcasm in his voice, Minerva continued on with her story.

"Well, you see Ms. Granger told me that it was the best sleep that she's had in weeks. And then she proceeded to tell me that she could have sworn that maybe you tucked her in last night." Severus showed no reaction to this statement. In fact, he continued to sip on his drink as if he hadn't heard a word. Minerva shook her head as she headed to the recliner next to Snape's. She sat down and cast Severus an annoyed look.

"What? Am I supposed to be thrilled that the child thought she saw me tucking her in? If you must know, I placed that girl on a couch in the common room, summoned a blanket since the fire had long gone out, and then headed to my tower to sleep."

"Yes, I'm aware that you did nothing of the sort. After all, that's not your style…helping others whom you don't really care too much for." Severus just shrugged his shoulders before picking up the morning's Prophet to glance the headlines. "She had a dream about you last night Severus." At this, Snape lowered the newspaper and cast Minerva a concerned look.

"Did she say what the dream was about?" he asked his eyes darting back to the morning's headlines.

"No…not really."

"Which one is it? Yes…or no?"

"She said that in her dream she saw you standing with her under a tree."

"O…kay."

"Don't you find that odd Severus?"

"Not really."

"I think you should ask her about it."

"And I think not." Severus folded up his paper and started toward the door. "See you on the pitch Minerva. I'm sure Potter won't disappoint today in his match against my House. After all, I can't depend on Malfoy to get anything right, especially since he's…calling himself a man now." Minerva shook her head as Snape headed out leaving her behind.

**SS--SS--SS--SS**

Hermione sat in the common room doing everything she could to concentrate on her homework but it was no use. All thoughts kept reverting back to the dream she had about Snape. Of course, it wasn't like the dream made any sense. It's just that in the dream, Snape had such a frightened look about him. It was as though he were about to face death. She knew that was such a grim thought but she couldn't shake the feeling.

Finally claiming defeat, Hermione stretched her arms and stood to her feet. Harry and the others had already left for the Quidditch field. Hermione had to stay behind to make sure all was in order. She stuck her wand in her pocket then proceeded out of the portrait hole. As she walked by the paintings, they all greeted her merrily with how-do-you-do's. She had made it to the end of the hall when the staircases decided to change again. _Oh bother._ She was being forced to go a different route; a route that led past the hall the Slytherins lived on. She was pretty certain all of the Slytherins were outside waiting to see if Harry would choke under the foul presence of the dementors if they in fact decided to show. Hermione shook her head at the thought. Those Slytherins could be such foul beings at times.

"Ooof. Ms. Granger, will it be a problem for you to watch where you're going?" She had not been paying attention and had run into Professor Snape. Since he was a lot bigger than her, she bounced right off of him and onto the floor.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry professor," she stammered. "I wasn't looking…"

"I'm well aware of that." He stuck out his hand helping her to her feet.

"Thank you professor."

"Don't mention it." He brushed on by her without another word. _That was…interesting._ She proceeded down the hall when she spotted something that made her want to vomit. Malfoy was currently occupying himself with Pansy. She couldn't really see anything of Pansy except for her hair yet she had a clear view of Malfoy. He had Pansy pressed against the side wall and he was feeling her up, drawing out moans that echoed up the hall. Malfoy's face was buried deep in her neck and she could see his hands sliding up her sides and under her shirt. Malfoy must have sensed her presence for he looked up but only briefly.

He winked his eye at her before pressing his body closer to Pansy's. She watched as Malfoy ran his tongue on the side of her neck and then up to her ear. He whispered something in it before pulling away from her. Pansy gathered her things then headed back inside their common room. Malfoy waited until she was gone then he headed towards Hermione.

"Did you enjoy the show Mudblood?" he asked with a smirk.

"That was hardly a show and I could care less what you do with Pansy in your spare time. Besides, shouldn't you be at the Quidditch field?" She started down the stairs with Malfoy close on her tail.

"I still have a few minutes. You know me; I needed a quick snack before the match."

"Wonderful," she muttered.

"I couldn't help but notice the intrigued look about you when I was playing with Pansy just a second ago."

"Intrigued in the sense that I can't believe you were making out with _her_."

"Why not? I'm a guy and I have needs. Since you won't give me what I want from you I got to get it from somewhere. Besides, she approached me. It's not like I went looking for people to make out with. I am way past that now."

"Earlier this term you didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"That's because at the time, I wasn't trying to land a date with you."

"Why the change of heart?" she scoffed. They were almost to the double doors that led to the outside. He turned to her and grabbed her, pinning her against the doors.

"Because I want you," he muttered, lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss lasted only a second as they could hear people heading down the stairs. "See you around Granger."

**HP--HP--HP--HP--HP**

The rest of the day was very much a blur to Harry. Everything happened so quickly that he wasn't sure it happened at all. They managed to beat Slytherin and win the Quidditch Cup. Malfoy did not look too happy about losing but his father didn't seem to care. In fact, he looked almost un-phased but as Harry knew, the Malfoy's had their way of hiding said emotions so it was hard to pinpoint what exactly was going on in their minds.

But that wasn't the thing that was bothering Harry the most. Earlier that day, before his match against Slytherin, he was sent to the Divination Tower to give Trelawney a note from McGonagall. While he was there, Trelawney went all spooky and started taking out of her head. She said something about the dark lord's servant returning to his master tonight but seriously, he had no idea what to think. On one hand, she seemed to have been making a real prediction because she was weirder than usual but on the other hand, you had to take what she said with a grain of salt since most saw her as a right old fraud anyway.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hmm?" He looked up to see Hermione glooming over him. "What's up?"

"I think we need to go and check on Hagrid. You know what today is…don't you?"

"Oh…oh yeah. Where's Ron?"

"He's waiting for us downstairs. Let's get going before someone sees us. I'm sure the professors may not like that we're about to witness…well…you know."

"Alright." He followed Hermione out the portrait hole to go and witness something that he was sure was going to lead to looming days ahead.

* * *

**AN: I'm skipping a lot of things and adding a lot of things to fit my story. I haven't decided how Voldy is coming back yet. I may follow the GoF but I'm not sure yet. The next chapter or so will deal mainly with Hermione...I think. There will, of course, be lots of Severus and Lucius/Molly are taking a break...for now. Unless I make really REALLY long chapters then there's no way I can include everyone. If you don't mind really long chapters, let me know and I'll make them longer. If I do that though then that will mean that the updates will be reduced tremendously until the summer. R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione said goodnight to the boys before heading off to the library to have some alone time. It was still really early but she was planning on staying there for hours to read, cry, and clear her head. What happened to Buckbeak was inexcusable and she could still hardly believe that Dumbledore let it happen. She entered the library and was relieved to know that no one else was around. Only Filch could be seen patrolling the isles with his cat. Probably trying to make sure no one was hiding in the restricted area. She grabbed a book of poetry and headed to her favorite corner of the library. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found that her usual seat was being occupied by Snape. She stared at him for several seconds, mainly at the book he was reading. It was also a book of Muggle poetry.

"Ms. Granger, are you going to make a habit out of staring at me. It's really quite annoying."

"Oh…sorry professor," she grumbled. She took a seat on the loveseat next to him and opened her own book. She flipped through the book trying to find a decent poem to read. When she finally found one that satisfied her, she began reading but the words soon started running together. She couldn't really concentrate enough to focus on the words on the page. Images of Hagrid and how sad he looked about the hippogriff made her tear up. She started to sniffle and sob annoying the raven haired professor next to her.

"God Ms. Granger, what are you carrying on about now?" he griped. She looked over at him before sobbing some more. Snape just rolled his eyes before going back to his reading. He tried his best to ignore the crying girl but after a while, it was really starting to work his nerves. Finally he slammed his book shut and sighed. "Ms. Granger, whatever it is crying isn't going to solve the issue. Grow some backbone and take it like a man." Hermione looked up at him, her eyes now puffy and red from crying and just frowned.

"I…I can't do anything now because he's already dead," she managed between hiccups.

"Who's dead?"

"Buck…Bu…the hippogriff."

"Oh. That thing," he said flatly. "Oh well, he was more of a nuisance than anything. Plus I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will be glad to have helped rid the world of it. I for one, never really liked any animals of any kind so a hippogrif's death means absolutely nothing to me." At this, Hermione just cried even harder – and louder for that matter – annoying Snape even more. _Damn it. What do I have to do to get this child to shut up? It was just a stupid animal. _Snape knew he'd probably hate himself in the morning for it but he had no choice. He winced as his arm reluctantly reached over to clasp her shoulder and he pulled her close. She turned and buried her head under his arm crying softly. Snape winced at the sight of the distraught girl in his arms yet a part of him may have (for a split second) wanted to end her sorrow.

"Ms…Granger, you…you're going to have to grow up some time or another. You're too old to be crying and I have to say crying doesn't become you at all. It makes you look weak and pathetic, not to mention it does nothing for your uh…charm," Snape added softly. He was having a hard time choosing the right words to say and even after his small pep talk, she was still in a state of array crying even harder now. _Damn it. Why'd I have to get stuck with the crying know it all? _Snape had reached his limit and his patience was about up. He gently pushed the crying girl away and frowned.

"Look Ms. Granger, time waits for nobody and Mr. Hippogriff was certainly not an exception. When your time is up, it's up and…"

"Oh my God…Oh…my…God…" She quickly wiped her eyes and a small laugh escaped her lips. She looked over at Snape, an enlightened look now daunting upon her face. She quickly threw her arms around him for a hug before dashing towards the exit. "You're a genius professor!" Was all she said before running out the door leaving a very confused but relieved potion's master behind.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Lucius sat behind his desk and grumbled over all of the paper work. The Ministry had been printing in the paper about how they were making progress in finding Sirius Black but according to the official paper work, they were no more close to finding Black than Voldemort if he were alive. _Damn it all._ Normally Lucius wouldn't care less abut Black. After all, he was fairly certain that Black was innocent. He knew that Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed the Potters. He also knew that Black had been trying to stop Peter but probably ended up taking the fall for his Muggle killing spree. However, since Voldemort was more than likely really dead and Black probably insane, he was going to do whatever it took to make sure Hogwarts was safe. That meant making sure Black was taken down for good and that Albus had the proper security for the school.

Lucius leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. Just a few days ago he'd received word that Black had somehow broken into the school. He quickly hurried off to confront the Minister of Magic and afterwards he dropped into Hogwarts to pay Albus a visit. Of course, Albus assured him all was well and quickly dismissed him off of the school grounds. Lucius was highly pissed off but decided to let it go for now. Before he doubled back to the Ministry, he dropped in to see how Molly was taking the news. She wasn't home when he got there and so he had to go on about his business. He arrived back at the Ministry and ran right into the man he hated just about as much as Albus.

"Arthur, how nice it is to see you," he lied.

"Yeah right Lucius. What the hell are you doing here? Off to bribe some of the Ministry workers to do your bidding?"

"No. Actually you're just the person I wanted to see. Tell me Arthur, how's Molly taking the news about Black? Shouldn't you be home comforting her in her time of need?"

"Actually no because she has no idea and she's never going to know."

"Oh?" he asked, eyebrows raised defiantly.

"That's right. I don't feel the need to worry her with such trivial news. She worries too much as it is."

"Ahh yes. No doubt about that Arthur but uh…to say that Black is a trivial issue is a little risky. Those are your children for Heaven's sake. Do you not care about their well being?"

"All of my kids are big now Lucius and so is your Draco. I'm sure they'd rather not worry their mother with this."

"Hn, yes well I think maybe she ought to know. Perhaps I'll pay her a visit and…"

"Look here Lucius," Arthur said softly, his voice dangerously low. "You'll say nothing about this to Molly. You of all people should know how much this would hurt her. I don't like you and you don't like me but for the sake of Molly let it go. If things get worse then I'll tell her myself. After all, she is _MY_ wife." Arthur made damn sure to stress the 'my' and Lucius couldn't help but feel a stab of pure hate for his ex rival. However, he knew he could never do anything to intentionally hurt Molly anymore which is why he left it at that. He left the Ministry shortly after and came straight back home to his study where's been since his return. He'd left the room only to go to bed each night with his wife. Of course, he wasn't really sure why he even bothered to do so. It wasn't like they were going to make love. In fact, they had not made love since the incident with Molly in the bookstore. _Molly… My sweet, precious Ariana…why? Why are things this way?_ Lucius was jarred out of his thoughts by the changing colors of the fire from his fireplace. _Greens, reds, blues… Who is this?_ Lucius stood up from behind his desk and started towards the fire. He loomed over the fire and spoke softly.

"Who's there? No one knows to use this fireplace unless you knew me _years_ ago so you better have a damn good reason for this."

"Lucius. It's me…Dolohov," he hissed softly. Lucius' face drained of all color and he barely managed to speak.

"Antonin?"

"Yes. Can we meet? I have some news that you may find interesting."

"Uh…just a second." Lucius pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell. That way no one can listen and hear us from outside the door. "Alright Dolohov. You may enter." There was a loud spark and suddenly his old friend appeared.

"Lucius. It's been ages."

"Yes…it has. Now tell me what's going on."

**x-x-x**

Hermione and Harry sat on the edge of Ron's hospital bed staring at the floor. They were trying to take in what they managed to get away with.

"Wow. So you guys went back in time and changed things? All in a matter of five seconds?"

"Yeah well five seconds to you was almost four hours for us," Harry answered. "Still though. Wish you could have come. I would have loved to see your reaction to seeing yourself," Harry grinned.

"Yes. That would have been quite the show!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Snape. After I attacked him, Sirius had him floating in air out of the tree and Snape hit his head. I laughed so hard that I almost cried."

"That's not funny Harry. You forget he saved my life earlier tonight. Yours too Ronald," she said sternly. _Not to mention that I could have sworn he was really scared for our lives…the look on his face…the way he covered us with his body…maybe he does have a heart somewhere underneath all that black…_

"Oh alright 'Mione. But still…you gotta admit that he looked funny looking floating in mid air." Before she could answer, the door of the hospital wing opened and in walked Dumbledore.

"Ah yes. Glad you all are still here. I just thought you'd like to know that Sirius and the hippogriff managed to escape together. I have no idea how this happened but one can't help but feel slightly amused by it." Ron was about to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"Who'd have thunk it professor?" she joked. He winked his eye before exiting the room leaving the three friends to talk alone. Hermione looked over at Harry and saw that he looked kind of sad.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" She placed a comforting arm around him pulling him close.

"Well…I guess but…I can't help but feel bad for Sirius. After all that and Wormtail still got away…"

"We did all we could Harry. There's only so much we could have done. Besides, if it wasn't for Snape we never would have been able to save Sirius' life. At least we were able to do that. I think Sirius' life is more important that a cowardly rat." He looked over at her and smiled.

"You're right 'Mione. Thanks. I needed that. At least my Godfather is still alive."

"Right. Now that we've saved the day and all of that, I do believe we have finals to study for."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Snape paced around in his dungeons furiously. The events of the night were sort of hazy but he just KNEW Potter had something to do with Sirius escaping. Sure he'd heard Peter's confession but that didn't change the fact that he hated Sirius Black. Good or not he would have loved to have seen him put back in Azkaban where the mangy mutt belonged. Snape felt a sharp pain on his right wrist and he immediately stopped pacing. The place on his wrist had not ached in years and yet it was aching now. Not too badly but enough to make his skin crawl. Snape slowly lifted up his sleeve and glanced down at his wrist. _No dark mark…_ Relief overcame Snape as he slumped down into one of the nearby chairs. Peter got away tonight but judging by his desperate actions, he knows something that Albus does not. _Could it be that he's in contact with The Dark Lord?_

"Impossible," Snape muttered. _He's dead. I'm just being paranoid._

"Severus. There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Snape jumped up out of the chair and bowed his head slightly.

"Albus. What can I do for you?"

"Well first things first. I want to thank you for taking care of Potter and his friends. If it wasn't for you they'd very well be hurt or dead even."

"Don't thank me. I was simply doing my civic duty," he said flatly.

"Oh come now Severus. I know you claim to hate Potter and his friends but deep down I think you really care."

"You think too much."

"Very well," he sighed. "My other reason for hunting you down was to talk to you about Peter."

"What about him?"

"According to Potter he confessed to being the one who handed Lily over to Voldemort. Is this true?" Snape remained silent for the longest of times. He really wasn't in the mood to speak of such a matter and just the thought of Lily made him want to retch. Not out of disgust but out of pain. His pain. Her death. The one he couldn't prevent. Though he knew it wasn't his fault, he would always blame himself for everything that happened. "Severus?"

"Yes. He did confess."

"So…Sirius is innocent?"

"It would appear that he is."

"I see. Thank you Severus. I'm sorry to make you…"

"It's quite alright. Now unless there's anything else, I'm off to bed now." He swept past the headmaster without giving him a chance to respond.

**x-x-x**

When Dolohov finally left, Lucius laid down on the small bed in his study to think. There were so many things going through his head that he was certain to have a pretty restless night. _Of all the things to come up… What do I do now? Is it possible that he's going to return?_ Dolohov made it quite clear that the Dark Lord would rise again. The problem lied in finding the ones who were still truly loyal to the Dark Lord. Lucius had long changed his ways…sort of. He would be lying if he said that he'd completely dismissed his old ways. He'd wanted to long ago before certain things happened but afterwards he realized that everything worth living for had been taken away from him by another. There were only three things worth living for in his eyes but two of those things were not his to own…not completely anyway.

Lucius rolled over to his side frowning into the darkness. He knew that he was going to have to make a decision soon because the school year was almost over and if everything Dolohov said was true, then the Dark Lord would be returning sooner rather than later. This decision would have been easy for Lucius a long time ago but now that he had a family to look after, he had to think of what was best for them, even if it meant helping Voldemort again. He's not back yet but I have to plan ahead. _I have to make sure my family will be protected. I have to…_

"Molly…" he whispered. _I know I shouldn't be thinking of her but I want to protect her._ Lucius' head started to ache some more and it wasn't long before he made himself fall asleep, dreaming of things that were only making things that much worse for him.

* * *

_AN: Bet you all thought I was NEVER going to update again huh? Yeah. I thought about it until I received a really nice message from someone urging me to continue it. I contacted her on here (she first read this on adult fan fiction) and I promised her that I would finish it. I have had the ending worked out for a long time I just haven't been inspired to finish this. Not to mention that writing anime fanfiction is my new passion. -sigh- But here it is. An update. I'm sorry things are moving so slow but I have to make it believable you know. Questions? Concerns? Fell free to ask. I'm not following the next books at all so don't be surprised. I have finals in two weeks and then Christmas break. I should be able to update more often during my breaks. Thanks for being patient and I hope this chapter was to your liking.---Nefatiri_


End file.
